cabba's resurgance
by diarcywalker
Summary: cabba was once a loving and caring person. however, what happens when he is beaten by of his saiyan comrades while the other allows it? what will happen if he is trained by the ghost of the unchiha? what if whis intervene? what if he transported to dragonballgt universe? watch as cabba resurge as one of the most powerful beings in both bbaxharem cabbaxnarutoverse xdbgt oc
1. Chapter 1

you are to go and find more saiyans like your self. we need more saiyans if we are to win and at least compete against universe seven! champa shouted.

aye, cabba responded before hoping in his jet and taking off.

2hrs. later

after speaking with ronso, cabba then traveled to where his commander told him to go find his sister so she could give him a hand in joining the tournament.

heading towards the location that his friend sent him to. he was met with thugs guarding the entrance and presume to attack him.

not feeling in the mood, cabba transformed into a supersaiyan and beat the living snots out of the thugs.

one thug tried to get away but cabba wasn't having that, so he quickly caught the thug and kneed him in the gut before tossing him through the doors that they were guarding.

on the other side were many more thugs, but cabba wasn't worrying about them.

he looked around and noticed the approaching thugs.

look here you little...

where's your leader? he asked at which no answered but pulled out a bunch of knives while surrounding him.

alright, if you think that numbers will matter then you're in for a slaughter, he growled as his eyes glowed silvery rainbow momentary before retaining its original color.

cabba paused before shaking his head as he took a step back as two thugs charged him while aiming at his throat.

cabba responded by grabbing both knives with his bare hands crushing them, followed by a leg sweep under both of his adversaries.

while doing so, a foolish thug charged behind him with a katana aiming for his head. cabba responded back by twisting his body while catching the blade with one hand before reversing it and snapping it in two, followed by expertly catching in incoming fist before twisting it and snapping the person arms from the elbow as he followed upwith a nerve strike to the other incoming enemy.

he did all that before both thugs could even hit the ground.

cabba got agitated with these people before he let his aura come to life. caulifa if you don't show yourself, I will send this entire base to kingdom come! he finished before hearing a clap followed by caulifa revealing herself and commanding her crew to stand down.

following caulifa is her friend kale, for some reason like cabba in the least.

caulifa looked at him with an unreadable face while folding her arms. kale was looking at cabba with a hatred look as well.

caulifa was about to retort but cabba cut her off.

we don't have much time, if we don't join the tournament of power then we'll be erased laong with this entire universe.

so to speed things up I'll show how to do this transformation and then I'm gone. believe me when I say that there are more saiyans like us that are much stronger in the other universe's. especially universe 7, he finished.

caulifa wanted to so badly lash out at her once boyfriend but knew she wouldn't make it, so she decided to let him teach her. another reason why she allowed him to teach, is so she can test her self against the others like them in universe 7.

alright, but first let me have a word with kale.

sure, but you better meet me in the back of the valley in five. that's all I'm giving you, finished before flying off, however, he never noticed the hidden gleam of hatred in kales' eyes.

10minutes later

arte you freaking serious?! he shouted before hearing a shuffle behind him. on instinct he caught a rock without moving.

you should've been here FIVEMINUTES AGO! he shouted.

oops, my bad. I gues we were busy finishing eating and treating the members of my gang THAT YOU USED ECESSIVE FORCE ON! she shouted back while sharing a glare at him.

tsk, whatever. tell your little friend if she doesn't stop garing at me, I will ripped her eyes out, he finished while giving kale a glare too, who was hiding behind a rock.

whoa, hold on a sec.

time is ticking, lets get this started with or without your friend joining in to learn as well, cabba responded.

(skip scene of course caulifa is stronger cabba as of now and is trying to get kale to get there)

well, I guess I'd better get going, he finished before sensing a massive energy coming from...kale?!

he turned around and noticed kale standing right before him in her full transformed state. instead of the short shy agitating staring girl, here stands a tall robust curvy women with nice breast and hips. she has the look of a crazy blood thirsty beast. if anything by her pupiless eyes glaring at cabba.

cabba, called out to caulifa multiple times, but for some odd reason, she didn't respond.

something's wrong here he thought, until he tried sensing for caulifa's energy and found it. she seems to be alright and sitting behind the rock...eating and drinking?!

so they were planning something. It all make since now.

hehehe, you will be the first witness my power weakling cabba, said kale in a crazy voice.

ha, when pigs grow wings! come and get me wench! he said as he got in his battle stance.

kale powered up more so and charged cabba.

well crap! he thought.

(skip 5 minutes later)

cabba looks better or worse for wear. dam it! her power is increasing every second, he thought before feeling a fist in his gut which forced him out of his transformation back to his base form as he crashed through several mountains in the mix.

he stood up a bit weakly as his left eye is the only one open. his sadala uniform is a mess. the only remainder of his chest plate is the undershirt that was connected. his left arm is nearly numb from the clash with kale.

damn what the hell, he thought while watching kale and caulifa appear in front of him.

well I think he learned his lesson, don't you think? by the way cabba, we used you into reaching this form. now that we did, we don't need you any more. however, because you taught us how to reach this form, i'll let you live, but if I ever catch you near my territory again, I'll kill you myself. anyway, so long she said before noticing kale not moving in inch as she kept on glaring at cabba.

come on kale, he's not worth it, spoke caulifa while watching her protégé shoulders.

alright sis, she said before giving cabba one last glare before leaving with her sister.

cabba then called them both wimps.

what did you say?! caulifa shouted as she instantly went two ss2.

I said your both wimps! you couldn't even reach that form on your own and yet you think your the strongest? and you, your nothing but a wimp who needs her so called sis to do everything for her! ooh, did I hurt the little big bad baby? he said mockingly.

kale powered up increasing her powers farther beyond were they were before. i'll kill you! she shouted with tears as she fled to cabba at breakneck speeds.

wait kale! caulifa shouted, but it was already to late.

cabba watched in slow motion while kale extended her fist.

just before her fist could touch cabba, time froze.

you know as much as I would like to see you get pulverized, I cant have my own descendant dying know can I? spoke a voice that made cabba confuse.

who.

not another word, you'd better show them why not to underestimate you or you will die and to add more shame, vegeta will be disappointed.

at that cabba eyes harden before the voice spoke again. listen up,I'm shallot, your ancestor and the first supersaiyan in the this universe. I am also the brother of yamoshi of universe 7.

I think its time for you to unleash your power now, until next time my descendant, make me and vegeta proud, the voice said as it vanished but not before ingraining all the knowledge of the saiyans of universe seven and six past into his mind.

once the download was done, time seems to return back to normal as kale gave a mighty left hook to cabba, however, he caught her fist before it could even touch his face.

suddenly, the ground shook as cabba looked at kale with his blue eyes before crushing her rist.

kale lout out an agonizing screem while holding on to her wrist.

kale! what did you do?! caulifa spoke but was silence at the sight of cabba blue eyes. what tha?

cabba powered up while shocking the two saiyans before speaking; you had it backwards, your time has arrived, he said as he let out a roar of an great ape. an in instant, he transformed as his torso burst from the confines of his armor while red fur grew on his body. his hair also grew longer along with his height as it increased with his muscle mass.

once the transformation was complete, he looked at caulifa and kale as a let out a blood thirsty grin. hey were did all the confidence go? too bad this is going to be slaughter, he said in a more deep voice.

just before cabba could make a step, his body collapse, which shocked the girls.

dammit! now what,he thought before suddenly breathing harder as he reverted back to his base form with the exception of his muscles. how, can I be so weak? he thought angrily as he thought about his me, he said, before he subconsciously open a portal and fail through it.

what just happened sis? asked kale who was back in her original form whith a hint of relief.

I have no idea. at least he wont annoy us, right. caulifa.

oh please do tell, spoke a chubby man with an angry look as his eyes glowed while raising his power.

would some one tell me how did our ace in the hole vanished?! he screamed as the ground shook from the force of his voice.

caulifa and kale now knew that they were in bigger trouble then before. what have we done? they both thought as they prepare to fight.

meanwhile in the naruto verse

hmm this one will do spoke a white figure. of course white zetsu, now lets hurry and carry these two to madara. he will be pleased with these finds.

indeed, yay! lets make boss happy, stated the white half.

the black half sighed before vanishing along with cabba and the unidentified male with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Madara was sitting sitting on his thrown while thinking on how he would proceed with his plans in the limited time he have until his two servants appeared with two unconscious male's.

He raised an eyebrow and looked towards his servant zeztsu.

Please tell me you have a good reason for bringing these brats here? He asked.

However, zeztsu said nothing, which made madara curious as to why zeztsu haven't responded.  
He leaned forward and asked again, but received the same results.

It was then that he noticed that the dust and smoke around zeztsu was frozen. What caught his attention the most is how the other two zeztsu's that are frozen in mid-air.

His battle instinct came to life as he narrowed his eye's while his sharingan flared to its magenkyo form before becoming the rinnegan.

He stood up while using his Kama with support and didn't move a muscle.

For a moment madara just stood still before he responded; I don't know who you are, but if you think because I'm old, then you're in for a rude awakening " he finished while waiting for his enemy to reveal themselves.

Again no reply.

However, his hairs on his neck suddenly stood straight before a male voice was heard.

Well what a surprise this is. It would seems that your reputation proceeds you. Not many beings can sense my presence, the voice complimented.

Madara uchiha, son of tajima and Mira uchiha. Also former clan head of the uchiha before getting betrayed. Also considered as one of the most powerful shinobi's ever next to hashirama senju.

Well did I get everything correct? Spoke the voice before revealing himself to be a tall man wearing a tux while holding a staff with an orb on the edge.

Pardon me, my name is whis and I'm here on a deal mission. As you cab see, he finished while checking himself.

Madara just looked at the the male like some sort of puzzle. There was also something in the back of his mind warning and telling him to avoid this man at all cost, however his uchiha pride wouldn't allow it.

He expertly through his Kama at the man who's standing before him.  
He than followed up with a majestic destroyer move, but to his surprise, the man was in front of him holding his own Kama at his neck while glaring coldly daggers at him, which shocked him.

You know its very rude to interrupt some one while they're talking, he replied before unleashing 1% of his power, which made madara fall to his knees with one hand holding his chest.

At the site of madara with a hand on his chest, whis stopped the flow of his powers before tapping the old uchiha with his staff.

The elder uchiha was breathing hard from the sheer amount of power that was revealed to him.

Such power! Never in my life had I felt anything like this! Not even hashi-baka was this strong and that was during my glory days, thought madara before feeling a tap from whis staff, then the next thing madara knew was he feels young again.

That should do it! Why don't you take a look, Whis said in delight while summoning a mirror.

Madara was shocked. He couldn't believe he's young again. If he were to gauge himself, he would say he's about 15yrs old. He then checked his chakra and was thrilled how powerful he is, but he didn't expect by this much though, he thought before realizing an extra appendage above his rear, which looks to be a monkey like tail.

Well this is interesting, stated whis while getting madara's attention.

It would seems like you're one of them.

The uchiha legend scoffs while folding his arms.

Who are referring to as "them"? And secondly, what are you and what do you want with me? He asked or more demanded.

Wow, your a cheeky one. Very well, I'll explain why I'm here, but first in order for to understand what I'm about explain, I must teach you of your heritage. By heritage I'm not talking about the uchiha. No no, I'm talking about a race who was once feared throughout the universe.

Before I get to that, I must also warn you of your fate and how black zeztsu will betray you, finished whis.

Madara looked at whis in disbelief. Zeztsu is my will and servant. He won't betray me, after all he and I are working to goal of..

Enough! Whis stated firmly while staring at the uchiha.  
I didn't think this was possible and yet here it is.

Look here and listen closely. I'm not like everyone in this world madara. I'm the attendant of this universe and is responsible for the destruction and the creation of worlds.

I've noticed the progress of this world and sadly its not up to par. Which is why you're going to change it by getting stronger then you've ever been, but first you must make choice, he said while tapping the ground once before several floating orbs the size of large watermelons showing different timelines and their outcomes.

This is the outcomes of various versions of this world, stated whis.

Madara on the other hand was astonished at the prospect of different versions of the elemental nations. He couldn't hide the amazed expression from his face. Amazing, he whispered while whis spoke.

Indeed, why don't we go to world 7 since both are connected shall we? Whis asked while enlarging the orb.

For what seems like 3hrs. Madara and whis watched the entire history from his fall all the way up until he became the sage of six paths before being replaced with kaguya, thanks to black zeztsu betrayal. He also discovered the true reason why zeztsu was created.

Once the show ended, madara stood still for a moment before chuckling a little.

Even after all the trouble, I'd still ended up defeated while hashirama dream lives on, he finished.

Well we aren't done yet. That was one of the reasons why I sent here, however, I think it's time for me to tell of you saiyan heritage and your objective as well as part of the deal. Please do not ask any questions while I'm showing you this please, whis informed while a picture of a red planet.

2hrs and ...

Madara was speechless, no that's an understatement. Who would've thought that he's apart of a race that could literally destroy worlds. Then there's the ape form that increases their power by ten fold's.  
If he would've had his tail back than, he would've destroyed hashi-baka along with the entire world. to top of that he's apart of the royal blood line.  
And to top it off, there are others like himself, he thought while staring at the two youths.

So I take it you're ready to hear the real reason why I'm here? He asked at which madara humbly nodded.

Very well, my main reason for being here is simple. I want you to create a realistic clone that will last at least 5yrs in a half while I teach you.

Secondly, I want you to have those two to split themselves using the multiform technique so that no one will take notice of what's going on.

Third, if you are successful, which know you will. We will not destroy this world and I will train you personally for free, he finished.

Oh and don't forget to serve us with this worlds finest dish, he finished.

So, sounds interesting?

"Deal" madara said without hesitation.

Oh? You do realize that the training I will issue won't be an easy cake walk correct?

Hai

Very well. Let's get started, chop, chop now.

Madara nodded before creating a henged clone that resembled his elder form while giving it a nod.

He looked back towards whis before Feeling his robe change into an armor similar to his old shinobi uniform except that its a modern uniform.  
Another thing that he noticed was the symbol on his breast plate.

Oh don't worry, that's just saying that you're my apprentice now.

Before we leave, there's one more thing that needs to be done first. Whis stood over cabba and the unidentified saiyan youth before poking them as they glowed and split apart.

Before you ask, this way they will only have half of their power, thus making them weaker. However, in the long run it will make them stronger when combined after training.

Ok we've waisted enough time as it is. Put your hand on my back and we will go to the training world, whis stated while carrying both saiyan males using his staff.

Hnn, madara replied while placing his hand on whis's back.

Remember the instructions, just five years in a half, whis said to the clone before tapping the ground twice while vanishing as everything went back to the way it was before.

The clone watched as zetsu introduced him to his supposed to be new pawns for his oh so great plan.

Excellent zeztsu, I would like to know there origins.

Hai, stated the black half before silencing the white half.  
I don't know about the one with the strange armor but I do know about this one.

His name is goken seru, a resident of kanoha. He was heavily assaulted by his own village and was rejected by his crush naruko namikaze because he was to weak in their eyes. Afterwards he was sent on a mission by their leader, lord 4th so they could track down satsuki and return her back to the village, however this is were things get interesting.  
You see, when they fought in the valley ends, goken and satsuki were on equal grounds at first, until the uchiha surprised the boy with a chidori through the chest.

Ooh, let me tell this part. That's when the uchiha thought she killed her friend when goken got up a screamed before going kaboom with yellow light everywhere, finished the white half.

Indeed, it was most quite the spectacle, however, as soon as he stopped powering up, he collapse to the ground.

The uchiha chick was crying before she went and joined the snake. After that, well you know the rest and here we are, finished zeztsu.

Madara pretended to look pleased as he hummed while on the inside he couldn't wait till the five years are up. Why me? he thought.  
He snapped out of his stupor and commanded the zeztsu's to place both boys on the bed and keep an eye on them while he sent the other original zeztsu to scope out kanoha and see if he could bring some of lord 4th's and the shodaimes techniques to the hideout. Afterwards, he put his head down in his thrown and pretended to be sleep while mentally speaking to himself. Just you wait zeztsu, the moment I return, you will die, he thought.

Oh well, what a long five years this will be.


	3. Chapter 3

5 years later: team 7 reunion

we see two figures in modern shinobi armor standing in front of the akitsuki base without detection. standing beside them undetected are six attractive women. Their names are mitan uzumaki with her fox trait activated as her tails swayed. lina minda uchiha, Aquila pheo, chesure, the alternate version of kushina uzumaki in her plug assassin uniform. Lastly mitsuki uchiha and rin nohara from an alternate time line.

each were awaiting their orders from the two leaders of the group.

In the distance scoping from afar is the medic of the team. Her name is rin nohara.

Responding telepathically to team units, this is noire speaking, in position. Do you copy?

Loud and clear, this is monkey king in point a.

Roger that taicho. Red fox in position c.

Hai! Agent blue at point D and ready to roll, she finished readily.

Red bird reporting at point e. I see two targets identified as kasami of the mist and itachi uchiha approaching the entrance. Shall I confront them?

Not now, that will wait another time, replied monkey king.

Affirmative.

Blondie at point F reporting.

Red assassin at point G Awaiting your orders, she spoke monotony.

Black panther at point H. Status report, I sense multiple targets closing in on this direction in approximately 30minutes.

Understood, this is blue raion reporting at point B and is about to commence with the mission.

Alright team, our objective is to go in undetected and get info on the enemy without being seen.

As for my objective, its simple. I will be taking target obito uchiha.

Should they see any one of you, either kill them, which I highly recommend you to don't or you could teleport near me or to the base.

We will have only 25 minutes, so use it wisely and grab any info that will benefit for us.

Secondly, I want you guys to rig up all kinds of booby traps and explosives. I want this to be a prank to remember.

And lastly, stay away from nagato. Either me or monkey king will deal with him.

You have your mission. Dismissed, blue raion out.

And with that, the eight elite warriors dashed into the akatsuki base with the intent on completing their objectives.

Once inside, they scattered throughout the akatsuki base.

While moving through the base, there were no signs of any akatsuki members anywhere in the base, but they did discover a few files on each village and ninja's that would be deemed a threat. Thanks to red bird ability to smell scents, they were able to discover where nagato was hidden along with his teammate konin.

They were having a conversation with Tobi AKA madara uchiha, formally known as obito uchiha.

Black panther and red bird made sure to record everything that was being said.

While this was going on, Blondie and agent blue detained both zeztsu's on the opposite wall while planting explosives in his shadow.

On the other side of the door, waiting for the signal is blue raion and the red assassin, who waited patiently.

Running through the base quietly, was monkey king, who finished getting info and rigging all sorts of pranks, booby traps and explosives. all that remains is to capture obito and free his mind from zeztsu control.

Appearing beside his teammates, they nodded together at seeing that everyone is in one location. Now it's time for phase 2 of the plan.

(telepathically speaking) blue raion contacted everyone else via telepathic.

Alright folks. Do we have everything we need?

Hai! We have everything that is needed.

That's right! All that is left is to blow this bird sky high, stated agent blue.

After we capture obito of course, finished black panther. Her voice then took on an edge of assassin.  
Permission to commence kamui monkey tacho-san. Whenever you're ready.

Loud and clear. Everyone in position. Commencing operation capture uchiha in...3...2... 1...NOW!

Black panther and the rest of her teammates activated their explosives in various parts of the hideout. Including the explosives that was rigged in zeztsu shadow, which so happens to be keeping him from moving as it burned him.

Not long afterwards, monkey king rushed in and immobilized konan while black panther sent obito to a pocket dimension before sending blue raion and agent blue to deal with him.

As this was going on, the rest of the team surrounded nagato and canceled out his abilities. The only ability he is able to retain is his sight and that's all.

you are coming with us nagato uzumaki spoke red assassin before knocking him unconscious. afterwards, she picked him up and through him over blue raion shoulders as they begin to make their way out.

however, before they got the entrance, blue raion activated his seals on each door and room, which specialize and causing a rickety explosion. by the time he and his squad made it 3 miles away, smoke could be seen along with the smell of...rotten eggs?

wait who did that? asked blue raion, but all he got was a giggle coming from the women. wait, why does it smell like carcasses as well along with... you didn't?

oh yes, we did tacho-kun, teased kushina while the rest of the women continue to chuckle.

alright, im not going to even ask what all you included in that prank.

says the cabbage head, she said getting an annoyed look from their taicho.

what did you say kushina? he said with an angry floating lion head.

I said cabbage head, cabba. I saw what you put in that scroll of yours. seriously, I don't know how you become a cabbage addict.

it's better than ramen you tomato head.

kushina stopped her teasing and looked cabba in the eyes as her hair floated on all tips.

care to repeat that? she said in a sickly sweat voice.

I said... incoming shinobi at 6 clock. everyone halted and red assassin we will talk later understood?

loud and clear taicho.

good, noire meet us here immediately. I'm sensing 30 more troops heading your way.

hai! I'm already on it, replied noire telepathically.

Excellent, here they come! Everyone be on standby until I give the order.

Hai!

Not to long afterwards, shinobis from all great nations were present including their kages.

The first person that was noticeable is a red head woman who carries the title 4th kage of the mist.

Cabba inwardly whistled at the beauty before him and for some strange odd reason, she seems to stare right in his eyes with a sultry smirk.

Standing beside her and her fellow shinobi's is a tall muscular dark skin man with pale yellow braids and just looking at his posture cabba deduced that the man is ready for battle. He is the 4th raikage of the rock village. Standing on both sides is his brother who looks like a younger version of him by a good five years and his niece who was adopted by their father before his fall.

On to the next is the most unusual.  
Presenting themselves as one of the most powerful of the four great nations is kanoha, the land of fire where some of the most powerful shinobi's resides.

If what madara said is true, then there is no doubt that the elder with his arms at his side is none other the sandaime, the third hockage and student of tobirama senju AKA 2nd hockage.

Standing between lord 3rd and the buxom blonde is the ignorant pervert jaraiya the sannan of toad.

On to the buxom woman, who's the current hockage lady tsunde senju. The fifth hockage. Standing behind her is her two fellow students, shizune, a short haired ebony who is holding a pig in one hand while carrying a tanto in the other.

Then there's the other student who is Wearing a red short battle kimono that hugs her nicely figure while matching her pink hair.

Cabba is no fool. He knows a strong deadly woman when he sees one. If going off of goken description, then standing before him is sakura hurano.

Not far behind them is a familiar red head like his agent except she's older, which he knows is kashina's counterpart.

On the side of her is the yellow flash also known as minato namikazi, the yodaime. Standing between him and his wife is their daughter naruko namikazi along with the entire rookie 12.

For some strange reason, the blonde namikazi, blind eyes and the black haired anbu lady were staring at him oddly. To make things interesting, the black haired anbu has the sharingan.

A full one at that, anyway I can see why goken was running behind them. They're hot!

'Ahem' he heard from his teammates.

Anyway, that must be sastuki uchiha and the one eyed pervert reading that delinquent book is kakashi hateke of the Sharigan AKA copy nin. Anbu status, inu.

On to his right is his so called rival mighty guy, kurinei, anko miterashi, asuma and the rest of the clan heads.

Too bad they can't see through our masks. I designed them to be the perfect counter to people with the sharingan, bakyugan or the rinnegan.

Man I love it.

Next beside the leaf village is suna of the sand. Leading them is the 4th kazekage garra. Beside him is his twin sister and his two elder siblings; kanko and temari.

Lastly but not least is the kage over iwa along with his body guards and granddaughter.

It was then that he recalled obito's decree. The 4th shinobi war.

Just great.

Judging by their looks, blue raion already deduced that the leaders of the four great nations are weary of them, especially since the blonde haired one spoke with the silver haired pervert as they stared at nagato in shock, however, the short old man from iwa spoke.

Listen up, whoever you are. We are giving one choice and that's to handover that man you're holding. It's clear that he's a part of the akatsuki and their leader. Without him, the akatsuki will crumble and the 4th shinobi war will end.

If we don't? Asked blue raion while sensing his comrades narrow in on his location.

Then you along with...

Wait! Whoa whoa old fart. Before you go to threatening, be sure to be an agreement with everyone.

Secondly, what's with your nose? Has it always been like that? I mean it looks funnier than panokio when he lies, finished the red assassin as she and her team were struggling not to laugh at the iwa kage.

Even the surrounding shinobi's present couldn't help but snort or chuckle as Some of them along with their anbu struggled to keep from bursting.

That was until anko burst out laughing, followed by the whole combined shinobi army, who couldn't stop laughing, which furthermore insulted iwa's kage.

You fools! We are in a middle of a war and all you could do is joke around with a group of people that can be, no much worse than the akatsuki!?

They still laughed but after sometime they recomposed themselves.

You're correct oonaki, we do have much to discuss. Now can one of you tell me where is goken? She asked which shocked some of the leaf ninja while gaining many question marks from the other shinobi's.

At that question, the entire squad of assassins straighten their backs in attention, which made tsunde smirk. Just what I was hoping for, she thought before continuing.

Now we could do this the easy way or the hard way. I know he's among you and I know because of this, she said while showing a mark on her elbows, which shocked cabba and his team.

Crap! That duck head never told us he marked her. Just great, very fantastic goken, he thought sarcastically.

Well? What do you have to say, raion the blue lion? She asked.

Now this has really gone south as the surrounding shinobi's boxed them in while gripping their weapons.

Cabba could feel the killer intent flowing from his teammates. Especially from the red assassin and black panther.

Sigh; I have one thing to say home and that is no.

I will not hand over one of my own kinsman to a rundown weak village that only lay about and let others do their work for them.

Your village have no honor at all. And no oonaki, until otherwise you prove that your words are true, then I can't help you, cabba finished just as his friend monkey king appeared along with agent blue while tossing the self-proclaimed madara to the ground viciously.

Sorry for taking so long guys. He was a literal pain with all that kamui and intangible ability. However, the mission is a success, finished monkey king before realizing the presence of many shinobi's around him. He looked around and noticed ninja's from every nation are there. The one that caught his attention the most was the appearance of his so called home village and his former crush alongside his old team. The team7 of kanoha.

For a moment he stood still and just stared at the shocked faces of the shinobi's. Probably shocked that he and his team took out the akatsuki along with the pretender who calls himself madara.

His eyes then locked with a pair of sharingan, which he knew all too well who they belong to. His former comrade and one of his used to be secret crush satsuki uchiha.

His eyes then went to His first ever crush, the so called strongest ninja of kanoha, naruko uzumaki namikazi. Dispute his dislike towards her, he had to admit that she bloomed to be a nice woman with all the curves in the right places. It would seem as if she took after her mother in that department if you were to compare their hips and breasts.

Onward to the twelve rookies or shall I say elite12.

Neija and hinata have both bloomed into women that would make any man knees weak. And judging by the distance between them and the other ninjas, they're not all that cool with. Beside them is neija eldest brother neij, the hyuga prodigy. Lee, still the same but have gotten taller. Tenten looks the same except the thickness of her hips. Very nice. Ino, I got to hand it to her, she's one nice vixen and that purple really brings out her beauty. Oh well, too bad she was a brat in school. The rest of the 12 have improved over the years, I wonder how much though?

And finally his eyes landed on tsunde senju and sakura hurano.

Now at this sight, the monkey king had to take a moment as he took notice of how both women have matured, well in sakura case bloomed into a bombshell. The look that sakura casted him didn't go unnoticed. She's wearing her signature red battle Kimono that sits just above her thighs while giving him a good view of her limbs.

Tsunde isn't any better. She's still wearing that uniform he seen back then. Not that he's complaining or anything, but he could appreciate the size of her bust.  
She may think that no one could see her true form, but one thing is plausible and that is that I can see her real form. Wait a sec? Why does she look like my age? Oh crap. The mark on her arm. I didn't even know that I marked her as my mate. Oh boy, judging by the look on her face, I'd say she's pretty angry right now. Damn right I am! He heard in his head.

Crap.

Long time no see baachan, he replied before catching a kunai that was aimed at his neck courtesy of the black headed uchiha woman.

Say that again and I'll do to you worse than what orrochi received, spoke the anbu but goken shrugged it off.

Sorry tomato-chan, he finished while watching the anbu tense in realization.

Anyway, he started before he was cut off due to the rest of his team appearing. It's about time.

The first is noire aka rin nohara, second is itachi uchiha and his brother from another timeline susuke uchiha, which shocked every ninja present.

Shouldn't he be dead? I thought he was killed through the sickness he caught. Yeah, I saw his body myself and who is that other fellow? I thought there were no more uchiha's. We'll that's more convenient. We need to get him back to the village so we could breed more of them, was the thoughts of the surrounding shinobi's.

Another set of ninja's appeared are two Karin uzumaki's while wearing their cloud coats.

Hello taicho-kun, spoke the two uzumaki's.

Hello to you too. Is the place situated? Monkey king asked.

Hai, its ready whenever you're ready to go, responded sasuke.

We already dealt with the rest of the akatsuki as requested, responded itachi before receiving a nod from monkey king.

And kasami?

He decided to call it quits after the discovery of his son in danger, respond itachi.

By who?

Zeztsu.

What?! Damn it! Where is kasami and his family? Demanded the leader.

He's currently at your place taicho.

Sigh; fine let's wrap this up and get going. We don't need another war starting now would we?

Of course not.

Very well, let's report to lord third on our assignments.

Hai.

The rest of you are to stay on standby at the new base where you'll meet the rest of the team.

You will be watching both nagato and obito. If konan wakes up, contain her. Blue raion will take command while I'm gone.

You have your mission. Dismissed.

Hai! They said in unity before vanishing via teleportation except agent blue and redfox.

Why aren't you two leaving? Asked monkey king.

They said nothing for a moment before Redfox spoke up.

Forgive us taicho, but are you sure that its wise to do so? She asked with a hint of worry.

Yes, I am. I'll tell you what, how about some raimon noodles at the outer town shop?

And some blueberries of wave country? He said more to blue agent.

He was met with a squill and a bone crushing hug into their boobs. Deal! They said in unity.

Alright then, it's a deal and itachi don't forget you have a...

Not another word brat.

OK, OK old geezer.

Hn.

See you guys later, replied monkey king at his two agents.

Please come back safely taicho-kun replied redfox as she and agent blue vanished via vortex.

Well that was something, muttered itachi.

You think? Let's get this over with, finished mokey king as he and itachi appeared in front of the sandaime while kneeling.

Lord 3rd, we have completed our mission as tasked, they responded in unity.

Here's the evidence of everything about the akatsuki goals and the man behind the scene, responded itachi while Handing over the files to sarutebai.

While we were infiltrating the base, we were able to eavdrop on what they saying and with our stealth we manage to sneak in and record everything that was said, finished monkey king while handing over the radio recorder.

Lord third took the scroll and recorder and gave it to the head of yamanika clan head who's next to ibiki of the interrogation station in kanoha.

What of this zeztsu being? He asked at which monkey king responded. As of now we don't know where he is or where he's hiding, but there's one thing is for sure and that's no 4th shinobi war.

Before you ask lord third, let me explain, you see it started from the time that nagato ordered kanoha's destruction. But, what he wasn't aware off some unexpected events to take place, he finished while gaining many curious Shinobi's from every village attention. Including the kages as well.

Meaning? Asked sarutabai.

Simple, its classified kage level info, which means only the kages can know of this information, responded monkey king.

And before you go to blowing a fuse Lord oonaki, I will tell you, but only if you promise not to tell anyone but those who you trust.

The 3rd iwa kage scoffed and folded his arms. Of course I won't you brat.

Good, hey gi? How is old man teuchi?

Whoa wait a minute?! Just who are you to just come and ask about people of our village? And add to the list you have the nerve to ignore our kages, just who the hell do you think you are? Asked his former crush naruko.

The air got thick and heavy all of the sudden as monkey king looked at the so called golden child while making her take a step back as her parents jumped in front of her. The pressure from his power began to leak out as it began to make everyone with in the 6mile radius tremble to their knees.

Who am i? Who am I?! I'm someone who could easily destroy a village with little effort. I'm the one who kept you safe under the word of sandaime! I'm the one who protected you and that damn pathetic excuse of a village from the shadows! If anything I'm the one who should be asking the questions! Not some brat who abandoned their comrade because he was different! Hey hatake, have you ever wondered what happened to your monkey student? Well I'll tell you, it's because he had an A rank skill called a chidori and it went straight through his chest! Do you know how it feels to have a chidori through your chest by the last person you had a crush on?! Well?! He asked but all he got was a guilty look from most of the shinobi's, especially the black haired anbu who looks ready to cry at any moment.

You once said that whoever breaks the law are scum, but whoever abandons a comrade is lower than trash. What about that hatake? The same to you too satsuki, he said to the anbu who had already figured out WHO the monkey king is while tears leaked from the bottom of her mask.

I once thought that because I lived in the land of fire that it was the greatest privilege there is. But instead, as a five old, goken was neglected, beaten, tortured upon hours to days and weeks by the so called great fire village. All because he was different and had no parents or family. He begged the fourth hockage to stop the village beatings, but you know what he told the boy? He told him that he was lying and that the village will never do something like that and if he come to him again about that, then he will have him removed from the village and thrown into the wild.

However, it was at that moment that the boy began making plans for destroying kanoha and in order for him to do that, he would have to sneak in the hockage tower. Once he did that, he came across a space ship that had his name written in a foreign language, but was able to read it. What he found was his identify, who his parents were and why they sent him to earth and what his mission was.

Do you know what his mission was? Simple really, it was to eliminate a all life forms from existence. And know what else was funny? He was going to do it and on that very night the moon was full.

If it weren't for and his family along with itachi and teuchi, than he would've carry on with his plans.

It thanks to them that he found his family, afterwards he was adopted into the heruzen clan under classified x rank. They gave him a family when he needed one. They were the ones who showed him the true definition of the will of fire.

So let me ask this...why was it great in its glory days? He asked but again gain no comments.

Are you serious?! In that case I might as well join kumo sense they don't seem to treat others beneath them, right ay?

Damn right my brotha!

Thanks! Any way. Fools! Have you forgotten why the village was formed?!

Why it was a haven for children? You stuck up idiots, it was so that kids won't have to live or go through war ever again. It was so they could enjoy being children and not being child solders.

Now tell me, why have kanoha become just like the enemies that once threatened the nation? Why have they become just like those that madara and hashirama fought against? Well?

No comment. By now most of the shinobi's are either crying or just feeling plain guiltily while the other nations looked on in disgust. If it weren't for goken challenging ay in a match, then they would've invaded kanoha a long time ago. however, due to his vigorous drive and strong stubborn will, ay was forced for the first time in his life sense his father and minato had to use his full power on the boy. Even though he beat the boy where he should've been dead, the boy still got right back up and attack with more vigor than before. After a while the boy fainted due to exhaustion. It was then that the boy gained the raikage respect and the beginning of kanoha's treaty. Another thing is that he was one of the few who knew of goken taking on the alias monkey king. After all he was the one who was supplying the youth at one point until the council noticed items missing.

Such good memories, replied ay before noticing the power from goken leaking more rapidly as it begins to look like fire.

Lord third you may want to calm him down now are he'll kill us all with his temper! He shouted urgently while gaining many curious and shocked looks from the surrounding shinobi's. Is the youth that strong? They all asked themselves before getting their answer as the blue fire like energy swarmed around monkey king burst before creating a blinding blue light.

Once the light show stopped, they opened their eyes and felt their jaw dropped before falling to their knees at the raw force of energy surrounding the male standing before them.

The youth had spikey aqua blue hair that extends down his back while matching his glowing aqua eyes that glared holes at his once former comrades. The aura around him danced like fire while at the same time flowed like calm water. He was so focused on getting his point across, he never noticed his mask absence nor did he care.

Konoha was shocked and paralyzed with fear at this being before them. However, there were a few people who recognize who he is.

Hinata and neija began to cry out joy. Why? Because the love of their life have returned.

Tsunde knew of goken and his alias, but she wasn't aware of his transformation. While checking him out she started to have lewd thoughts before berating herself about her actions.

Sakura too noticed who he was and was struggling to keep her tears in check at the thought of her crush standing before her.

Naruko on the other hand was blushing madly at the youth before her.

Wow, is that really goken? I must find a way to make it up to him and why Am I feeling so hot right now? It couldn't be time already could it? She asked herself while staring at goken with a glazed look.

Goken heruzen, that's enough! I don't think giving them a heart attack would be justified, do you? He asked while placing his left hand on goken shoulder and shuddered at the raw power sensation. Little did he know that some of that energy flowed inside of him.

Sigh; sure thing gramps, he replied before going back to his base form.

Everyone looked on in shock. No freaking way! Is this the same kid that was once the dead last? The konoha chunin's thought.

Alright, so how is everyone been? He asked.

Well things haven't been interesting since you left. Konohamaru missed you the most and since than he's been training serious in honor to you. As of now he is on his way to being the rookie of the year.

Whoa! I can't wait to meet him. However, before we continue, I would like speak with ay and terumi. That includes you to oonaki-san.

Make it quick brat, responded the old man.

Sure thing fossil.

What was that?!

Oh nothing. Anyway, ay-san I would like to take your offer in consideration. All I ask is that you give me a few days, responded goken.

Consider it done my boy! Just be sure to drop by and play arm wrestle. I haven't done it in a while, responded the 4th raikage.

Then its settled. Ms. Terumi I would like to propose a marriage contract between you and one of my associates.

Oh? She asked in interest. And who would that be?

Well, he's a uchiha legend and have been the brains of our entire operation squad.

OK. So tell me than, she spoke.

His name is...

On queue a vortex opened and out came a male with long black hair that sits in a ponytail. His name is izuna uchiha, the younger brother of madara uchiha.

Ah, I was just talking about you izuna. Since you're here, I decided to make a marriage contract between us and the village of the mist. Here's the woman you'll be married to, if she agrees.

Mie terumi meet izuna uchiha, the brother of the real madara uchiha, he said while getting many alarmed looks as they prepared to execute him. That was until lord 3rd and the fourth raikage convince them otherwise, which made everyone calm down slightly while still watching the male uchiha.

Izuna looked around before bowing his head in apology before apologizing on behalf of his brothers' action in the past and present.

After he finished, his eyes found itself on the red head beauty mizukage, mie terumi. He couldn't help but blush up a storm as he checked her out from her lovely blue eyes and auburn hair to her bust but quickly averted his eyes elsewhere while scolding himself for ogling the woman in such fashion.

The mizukage on the other hand was having similar thoughts about izuna and to top it off, he's a humble uchiha, which is rare. What a gold mine, she thought while inwardly smirking at the uchiha who was staring at her bust before turning away blushing.

I accept it. what about you? She asked while many of the male shinobi's glared while others muttered lucky teme.

I-I'll give it a try, izuna replied shyly and embarrassed.

Awe, you're so cute when you blush, how adorable. Kuwai! She said before pulling him in for a hug, which further embarrassed him.

Poor izuna, he's not even use to being around women, thought goken.

Oonaki-san, I have taken this stone out of the akatsuki base. I don't know What it is or how they got it, but I do know that it for some reason belongs to you, he finished while holding the clear liquid like stone with a yellow center as it glowed the closer oonaki came near it.

Oonaki stared in shock at stone presented to him. That stone belonged to his ancestors. 30yrs before he was born, it was stolen from his family never to be seen again.

He quickly took the stone out of goken hand and stated at it before the stone showed him all of goken's memories while glowing calmly.

when it was done, oonaki sealed the stone in one of his storage scrolls and put it away before outstretching his hand shaking it with goken.

Young man you've been through a lot and yet you remain pure. That alone takes true will. You are the perfect definition of the will of fire, responded oonaki. And as a reward for returning a long lost relic that have been passed from each generations of my family, I would like to propose a marriage contract between the two villages. A marriage between you and my granddaughter, he responded at which his granddaughter blushed.

Well, that's up to her, in the meantime, I have to report with lady fifth to kanoha. I'll be in contact oonaki-san.

You are always welcome to iwa, goken. Iwa! Let us return to village and celebrate the defeat of the akatsuki! He shouted as he floated in the direction, followed by his granddaughter and troops.

That sums it up for today. Be sure to visit as soon as possible my boy. Kumo! Let's return home! B hurry up before I leave you!

Hai! The kumo shinobi's shouted as they too followed their leader back to kumo. However, before all of them left, goken received a kiss from yugito and samui before they shushuned.

Thanks for the save goken. You really outdid yourself. Now if you would excuse me, I have a few things that needs to be taken care of and that includes izuna uchiha, which earned a blush from him again as she pulled his left arm between her bust.

Remember goken, if you need anything just ask and come and drop by sometimes OK.

Sure.

Come hidden mist ninja's! Let's return home! Shouted the mizukage as she grabbed izuna's hand and Shu shunned along with her troops.

All that's left s goken and the ninja of konoha.

They looked nervous due to the power he displayed a few moments ago.

So are we going to stare all day or are we going to the weakling village? He asked before receiving a pop on the back of his head from hiruzen.

I think that's enough insulting them now goken. I think they had enough, replied itachi.

I agree with itachi on this one, finished lord 3rd.

Alright fine. But you and I are going to have a talk lady fifth.

Oh, I intend to. Very personaly, she said while cracking her knuckles.

Ninja's of the leaf! As your current hockage, I demand that we return home! The threat has been neutralized. Move it!

And with they each made their way back to the village while casting weary looks at goken and itachi as they both flew in the air.

What a great day, he thought sarcastically.

Meanwhile hidden in plain sight on top of a rock are two beings watching the events transpire.

What an interesting turn of events. It would seem that your student took after your advice, replied whis.

Hn; indeed, responded the man next to him.

Now about that deal, madara, spoke the universe 7 instructor.

Set and done, responded the up legend as he gave whis a capsule with a note that says; still hot, be warned, by chichi.

Whis eyes had stars in them. Why didn't you say so! He said excitingly. I knew you and her were up to something.

Now why don't you hurry and visit that woman of yours. Wasn't her name mabuki? Yeah, mabuki hurano and if I'm not mistaken, she also gave birth to your child, replied whis while making madara eyes widened.

Now that I said my piece, I shall take my leave. Good luck and be ready for a rematch between universe 6 and 7, he finished before warping away back to his lookout.

Madara took that as his que and teleported to konoha so he could visit his mate/ secret lover.


	4. Chapter 4

catching up; all out brawl from one to ten against goken

It was mainly quiet during the travel to kohoha as itachi and goken flew over the shinobi's while gaining many awed and amazing looks from them.

Once they got to the village, itachi and goken both disappeared and reappeared in the hokage office without alerting the anbu's.

Itachi stood still while goken mysteriously pulled out a cup of tea and a konoha newspaper.

5minutes later, tsunde and her two apprentices along with all teams, appeared in the office. tsunde had a look of pure rage as she began to leak out an immense amount of ki-intent while making everyone in the room move away out of fear. even the anbus that was stationed in the office wanted to flee the scene.

I want everyone out of here except goken. leave us! she commanded at which they didn't need to be told twice.

in an instant, the office was cleared while leaving only tsunde and goken.

The atmosphere was tense as no one said nothing. After a while, tsunde decided to cease her anger a little before speaking first.

So, tell me seru hiruzen, "why have you went ahead without my consent?" She asked but only got the sound of sipping tea from goken.

Goken can sense the ever growing anger coming from tsunde due to him not answering right away. He quietly put down his cup of tea and pushed the newspaper away while looking lady fifth in the eye before responding.

However, before he could speak, he was surprisingly yanked up and brought to the woman's face.

I ask you a question?! She said raising her voice.

Simple, I didn't want the village to know that the so called clan less weakling has returned, he replied.

But if you would've stayed along with the rest of us and waited than I would've volunteered for you! She shouted at which goken looked at her stupendously.

Right, like I'll ever believe that, he said while removing tsunde hands from his shirt with little effort.

Lady fifth was shocked at how easily goken broke free, but filed for later.

Look goken, I'm not the previous hokage where you think people can just minipulate me. I'm far better than that and let me tell you. This is village is changing and I'm still in the process of making more changes, but I can't do that if people like you come in and do whatever you think is right.

Goken looked at her non achantly while folding his arms. Whatever, let's get down to business. I don't have all day and depending on how you act from this moment forward will I decide if being in konoha is worth it. If you say something I don't like, I'll leave just as fast and join kumo. It's your choice, so make it quick, he snapped.

Very well, first off where were you for the last five years? She asked calmly.

Goken was taken back by the sudden change in attitude but replied anyway. Why you want to know?

I'm asking the questions, not you, she replied while trying to keep her anger in check.

Hmp, fair enough. Ok, I'll tell you, but this doesn't leave the room.

Anyhow, after the battle against sastuki and a chidori through my chest, I was found by the cockroach black and white zeztsu.

Afterwards they brought me to madara uchiha where I would spend five years going through nonstop torture training along with my crew who you saw earlier.

That was the harshest training regime I've ever endured. However, as the training went on, my body began to adapt to it which led to my harsher training regime. That includes my broth who isn't by blood but a saiyan like me non the least.

Oh, and before I continue. What you see and felt of my powers, I'm only at only at half of my powers due to being split in half by whis, which made it harder to train under madara, he responded.

Tsunde was trying to comprehend what she was being told while trying to wrap her head round the info.

She rubbed her face before asking another question.

What was that form you used an hour ago?

I'll tell you and only you, because if I tell anyone else, I will exterminate them, he said with a feral look in his eyes while making the fifth scared a little.

It's called aqua blue supersaiyan, a form that is concentrated on raw power and mainly stamina, unlike the other transformation known as ss3 which consist of raw power but drains extra fast on power and stamina, he explained.

Tsunde nodded while taking notes before continuing her interrogation.

Can anyone else achieve that form? She asked while hoping that she could somehow achieve it.

No, not really unless they carry blood of a saiyan, but still. Even then, every saiyan rather it be a man or woman has their own distinct transformation, he said.

I see, well that sums it up, but you still have to explain why you never came back, she snapped as her anger reflared once more.

Goken sighed before standing up and replying that he answered all the questions as he was about to leave.

However, he was slammed into the wall by tsunde as she dropped her disguise and did goken looked.

Well? She said in anger.

Goken snapped out of his thoughts before pushing the fifth back shockingly while glaring daggers.

See, this is the reason why I'm moving to kumo and its all thanks to you. Congrats, you just made an enemy that you dared not dream of, he finished as his eyes glowed yellow.

Tsunde tried to pin him to the wall yet again, but found both of her hands caught as she let her hair overshadow her eyes.

Look here, I've never been treated right in this village. I was always on the run and was daily tortured for days while those that could've done something about it walked by with a snarl as if I'm the vermin.  
They never gave me a chance tsunde. Do you kn ow how it feels to be neglected because you're different? Have you ever been hated for nothing? When you can tell me that, only then will I except this village. Until then, I'm leaving, he said before tsunde grabbed his arm.

Please just stay, I've already lost to many of those that I care about as it is, she said as tears flowed down her face.

If you leave, how do think hinata and nieja will react? What about sakura? And what about me? She said while breaking down crying.

Goken felt a little pity, scratch that, he felt bad and guilty now at the cause of the suffering of those people who did help him. He never took it into account.

He kneeled down and pulled lady fifth in a hug as she continued to cry.

After 10 minutes of crying, tsunde looked goken in the eyes and cupped them as they moved their heads closer before kissing each other which led to goken being thrown in the hokage seat followed by lady fifth straddling him while undoing her shirt as she let her breast show to the world. While doing so, she began grinding on his already stiff rod before feeling goken hands wonder over her body as they landed on her bubble but. He made sure to give it a squeeze as he continues to make out before being interrupted by Shizune and hatake at the door.

Huh?! They both asked before looking at the clock.

Tsunde eyes widen before redressing herself while checking herself and making sure her disguise worked.

She looked back at goken who had a dissatisfied look, as he put on another copy of his monkey armor due to lady fifth unintentionally ripping his first one to shreads.

We will discuss this later alright tsunde.

She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ears that they will catch up where they left off later.

He nodded with a flush face before getting ready to hop out the window until lady fifth said he was also invited to the council meeting due to the council.

With a sigh, he followed tsunde as she opened the door and spoke with hatake and shizune and started walking towards the council room.

On their way there, tsunde made sure that hatake and shizune was ahead of her while teasing goken by swaying her nice hips and bubble butt. She already knew he could see through the disguise so she decided to have fun with him.

Goken on the other hand didn't mind one bit. He knew for a fact that once he gets the chance, he's going to make lady 5th scream out his name as a payback.

once they were in front of the two doors that led to the meeting.

once inside there were silence as a the hockage walked in while all eyes on goken. some of them were of greed while others were skeptical and hatred. mainly the three known as koharu, shanzo and shimura danzo.

He also noticed the absence of the hyuga clan head hiashi. Why is there someone else in his spot? He asked himself before hearing the old forts talk.

what is this filth doing back in konoha? asked koharu but quickly silenced herself as a blade was at her neck.

if I were you, I'd be quiet, because if either of you speak one word out of turn you will be beheaded. now onto business.

we are here because of most of you don't believe that goken ended the war, correct?

of course, how could a weakling like him be able to end a war? I don't believe he ended it, I think naruko did it, spoke the civilian before being silenced by the 4th.

I can testify, when we came to the scene, the one as we thought was madara uchiha have been beaten and thrown like a rag doll towards the ground when his mask suddenly shattered only to reveal his true identity, finished minato.

and who would it be? asked danzo.

minato sighed before answering; obito uchiha, he said while getting many out roar from the civilians.

silence! first of all he's telling the truth am I right lord 3rd?

indeed.

why now then? he could've been showed us his power and benefited the village, replied danzo.

that's because you weaklings weren't worthy and if I did reveal it, what makes you think that I would've been respected? we both know that you guys would've somehow got me banished anyway, so please elaborate you old fool, finished goken.

how dare you demon! you will show respect to your superiors! responded shimura. you shouldn't have come back spoke koharu. shanzo only glared at goken.

oh? if you feel some type of way, why don't you do something about shimura? challenged goken.

lady fifth, are we going to let this dead last disgrace us with his prescience?

with a snap of her fingers, multiple heads were decapitated, which made most of the civilian's scream in horror while the shinobi side grinned.

you will speak when I tell you to speak or you will end up like the heads on the floor. do I make myself clear?!

they nodded fearfully while goken smirked before noticing the absence of mibuki. lady fifth, where is mebuki? he asked at which she too noticed along with everyone else, until they were answered with a shun shunned followed by three people. however, that wasn't what shocked them the most, it was the fact that mibuki was sweating while the man standing beside her is none other than the uchiha legend madara uchiha, who is holding mibuki's child. the thing about it was the fact that the blonde headed boy looks like a carbon copy of madara. the only difference he has is his mother's color.

the room was silent; it was so silent that you could hear a pen drop.

mibuki apologized to the hockage for being late while being pardon and taking her son izuki from madara as she went to go sit down.

madara on the other hand stared at both the shinobi's and the council, which he found despicable before his sharingan flared at the sight of danzo.

long time no see madara, spoke goken to which madara spoke; likewise brat.

I'm not a brat, mind you. I'm 19.

hnn'

nice day hiruzen.

the same to you, uchiha-san. if I may tsunde, here are the files from goken about the three council members setting itachi up and helping orrochi, stated the third.

tsunde read through the files and begun to get angry as the room temperature went cold while the walls cracked under the pressure of her anger.

anbu! execute them! she shouted in rage.

that won't be necessarily replied madara as he walked up to danzo.

root! he shouted, but got nothing back in return.

they won't be helping you shimura, he finished as his eyes flashed purple while appearing in front of his victim. destroy he said before outstretching his hand as danzo was erased from existence. the only thing was left from him was the purple glowing particles before vanishing.

the entire room froze from the power that madara displayed. no one made a move or said a word. the only one who spoke was his son izuki, who ran to him and ask how to do it. he smiled and looked towards the rest of the council and scoffed.

goken, you can deal with other two. they aren't worth my time, he said before asking can he take his wife and son to the park, which she agreed.

once they left, goken transformed into his aqua blue transformation and destroyed the other two before looking to the rest of the council and challenged anyone else who would fill in their shoes.

no one spoke.

good, anything else lady fifth? he asked still in his aqua blue form, which still amazed every person present.

lady fifth quickly recomposed herself and announced that goken and itachi is to be under the cra, which gained many greed looks.

only if I choose them and they must be strong in their own way, he replied before looking at the fifth.

if I may, is it alright that I leave early? I have to get my place together and ready in case I make up my mind.

permission granted, dismissed she said and with that he vanished via blue flames.

now, anyone else wants to deny that defeat of the akitsuki by goken? she asked while staring at the civilian side.

no comments.

good. nice job goken she thought as she continued the meeting.

meanwhile at his old secret house thanks to mibuki and sarutibi. he unlocked it and went inside of it and started on the cleaning.

after 30minutes, with his speed he was able to finish cleansing his house and was now waiting on his blue berry pie to finish. while he was waiting, he sent a mental message to his comrades, especially, mitan and lina. After that, he heard a knock at the door.

Using his ability to sense ki, he figured out that it was only hinata, neija and sakura.

He heard the timer ring as he quickly took out the blue berry pie before reappearing at the entrance and open the door to be greeted with three gorgeous women.

Good evening ladies. How may I help you?

Hello, its finally nice to meet you after all these years, replied neija with a blush.

We were wondering if it would be okay if we hang out with you? Asked sakura while sweating nervously.

He raised an eyebrow before noticing hinata red face.

OK, sure. Come in, he responded as he stood to the side and let them walk to the living room as he took notice of each of their rears.

Damn! They got back, he said mentally while heading to the kitchen and put a towel over the pie.

So, how's everything at the hyuga compound hinata? He asked, but all he got was a teary eyed girl who began sobbing.

Shhh, it's okay hinata, we're here, spoke neija softly while sakura rubbed her back.

Goken, while you were away, hinata sort of had a breakdown before lashing out against the elders of the council, replied neija.

What happened while I was gone? He asked before appearing in front of hinata while pulling her in a hug, which seemed to calm her down a great deal.

A lot has happened, goken. Hinata took it hard along with the rest of us here when we heard you were nowhere to be found.

Hinata started to take her training seriously and begin to rise through the ranks. She even bested her sister and was about to take her place as the next clan head before they decided to strip her of her inheritance.

It was on that day that one of the villagers overheard hinata confessing her feelings about you and went and told one of the civilian council members about it and afterwards word spreaded like wild fire.

The civilians and some of her so called comrades turned their backs on her while excluding her from many missions.

It started off small, but eventually got worse. Word got to her clan before her father even knew and came up with a solution. In order for them to keep their reputation as the current prestigious clan, hinata had to be slaved by her own father.

If I know hiashi, then he wouldn't do it to his own glower that resembles his late wife now would he? Stated goken at which neija nodded.

Exactly, but they knew of only one way to do it. And that's if he didn't do what the council says, then they will execute hinata. So with a heavy heart, he tearfully branded his daughter as a slave before finding a shocking discovery two days later. They altered the slave brand and made it permanent. While behind his back, they disowned me and hinata from the hyuga clan.

Hiashi tried to plead and consult with them, but instead he was removed from the clan as well. Ever since then, we've been on the move while hiashi works at the police security of konoha.

Recently, he and the inukuza woman moved in together. After a while they gotten married secretly by lady fifth. So here we are today, while we are here, he and his second wife are expecting twins, finished neija.

Despite that woman not being kin to our clan, she makes up for encouraging us and telling us to never give up. She never berates us, whenever hiashi or one of us are depressed, she has a way of calming us down, even though she's the runt of her clan.

I see. What of their income?

Well, it isn't very good. This week alone they've been threatened if they miss another day of shortcoming, they'll be put out, she finished with a downcast look.

And hanabi? Branded as well.

Seriously?! I ought to... Never mind.

Before you leave, give this letter to him and tell your family that you're all welcome to stay here with me. Besides, I've been put under the cra. So I won't mind you guys staying here. On second thought, I'll have a house built for him and his family within a few days.

He was rewarded with his face in between two large sets of boobs in a vice grip hug from the two hyuga's.

Thank you, thank you, thank you! So much! They finished before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips before pulling back blushing.

Wow! Hey sakura why don't you...  
He didn't get to finish due to sakura straddling his lap while passionately kissing him as well.

She pulled back with a happy smile. You don't know how long we wanted to do that, she spoke before feeling something poke her rear as she smirked coyly while rubbing the thick rod that poked her.

Hinata and neija activated their bakyugan, however their eyes widened at what they were seeing.

He's hung! And its huge! They said in unity before following sakura's example while hinata got bold and reached her hands beneath goken's pants while stroking his member.

Damn, he cursed between his moaning, before sakura whispered in his ear.

Shhh, we'll take good care of you and don't worry, tsunde won't mind, she finished before pulling him in for a kiss.

Just as things seem to sexually escalate, the door bell rung, followed by the voice of hanabi.

Sis if you don't get out here and meet up at the family meeting in 3 seconds, I'm telling dad about you right now.

The two young women quickly stood up and grabbed the letter from goken before giving him a kiss as they left.

The only people left in the living room is goken and sakura.

So, what do you want to do, sakura? He asked nervously.

Well...we could always catch up on what all adventures you took part in. Or better yet, we could examine each other on how well we took care of ourselves. Wouldn't that be right? She asked while bending over presenting her nice plump rear.

Goken had to restrain himself from thinking of any lewd thoughts or taking this woman, but atlas, his instinct took over as he appeared behind sakura and gave her a nice slap to her rear while placing his hands on her hips as she grinded on his erect tool.

I think the latter option would be better, he whispered in her ear while trailing kisses down the pink haired woman neck.

Mmhm, I'd knew you'd see it my way, she said huskly before seeing a flock of crows appearing in his house and out came itachi followed by purple flames shushun anbu agent satsuki uchiha.

Sakura and goken quickly separated while itachi coughed while recomposing himself before speaking. Lady fifth request that you be escorted to training ground 11 by anbu agent bk crow. While you're at it, you may want to fix yourself, he finished while turning around towards the door way with a smirk.

Sure thing, just be sure to tell shizune and chesire about your so-called stamina pales in comparison to mines, he finished before tilting his head to the side from a dagger thanks to itachi.

Next time knock before just appear in someone house!

First of all, if I remember correctly you're still a version. Secondly, I was able to go three days straight nonstop with Cheshire. So what do you have to say about that? He asked with a smirk.

I didn't need to hear that geezer! Anyway, sakura I'll see you later.

Lady fifth wants her there as well, replied bk crow.

Well crap. Let's go, hey itachi if you see hiashi and his family please...

Tell him the key is under the petal in the pot beneath the pot. I already told him that while you were making out with his daughter, he finished.

Jerk, come on you two, replied goken before he put away his blue berry pie for later as he exited his house.

(Scene break brought to you by saiyan legends)

Finally arriving at training ground 11, goken was greeted with every clan head of each clans including lord 3rd and most of the civilian council members. Over all, the place is packed and stand at the center of the training ground is tsunde.

There were many whispers going about him and how they think that he brainwashed the shinobi's into killing the council members. He scoffed and walked along anyway.

Some of the people in konoha said a few nice things about him while others, ' fan girls' in particular were screaming and wishing him luck. Some even went far as saying they will have my babies along with some of the civilians and shinobi's alike with hearts in their eyes.

He shivered at the looks he received while sensing the murder intent coming from satsuki and sakura, who looks to be ready to kill at any notice.

Quiet! Spoke the fifth as everyone shut up.

Now as some of you know that five years ago, one of our own went rogue and left the village. So we sent a one-man team to get the job done but went missing and vanished without a trace.

So here he is after five long years and has been responsible for the destruction of the akatsuki thanks to him and his squad, she finished while gaining many murmurs.

As a welcoming gift and in order for him to become my personal bodyguard, he will have to face all the teams of konoha and their sensei's.

That includes the yellow flash, the red huberano and the golden fox naruko uzumaki namikazi, she finished while gaining many cheers from the crowd the surrounded the training ground.

Alright, team asuma and team kurenai will be your first opponent. let the first match begin!

Ino, choji, shikamaru, asuma, kurenai, hinata and kiba entered the training ground while staring at goken nervously. Just a little.

Well aren't you gonna fight or just stare in space? Goken asked sarcastically.

Asuma and kurenai both shared a look before calling their team to a discussion on how to deal with goken.

He raised an eyebrow at the simple plan that was chosen. Seriously? I was expecting something better than this. Gotten and trunks already tried something like that on my other half, he thought before noticing Ino charging him while choji and shikamaru weave through hand signs.

Not happening, he thought as he vanished a centimeter away from into only to appear behind both males and knocked them out with a chop to the neck. Two down six to go, goken commented.

Ino looked shocked at first until darkness overtook her vision as she is now unconscious as well. Well three down, five to go.

Asuma cursed while telling the remaining team members to move in and attack.

Choji enlarged his fist and crashed it down on goken, which was unsuccessful due to the saiyan flipping backwards into an incoming kiba who was using his family trademark skill.

However, goken just stood his ground with his eyes closed while catching both kiba and his partner before tossing them the opposite direction, followed by dodging a lethal palm thrust from hinata.

Goken was impressed with hinata. The ferocity and vitality she's showing is enough him to mark her right then and there. I have to test her out, he thought before dodging multiple swipes from kurenai and asuma as they kept at it.

That was until everything warped into trees and vines everywhere while rapping around his form while seeing in incoming swarm of insects along with hinata and kiba.

He smirked at their teamwork plan. Not bad, but not good enough! He Shouted before dispelling the gengitsu and catching both blades with his fingers breaking them, followed by asuma receiving slap from his tail before snatching kurenai and tossing her out of the arena with her boyfriend.

All the sudden, multiple bugs covered around him before covering him up.

Hanata! Kiba! Do it now! Shouted shino, as the two ninjas and the dog rushed goken with intent to finish him. But it was already too late.

In a burst of energy, goken energy blew the insects away like a plague while creating a bright flare.

Hinata and kiba stopped their assault and stared in awed of gokens transformation, including every shinobi and civilian present.

Where his hair once was black, now its yellow and spikey. His eyes are now the signature green while his aura swarms around his form.

Looking at their surprised faces, he took advantage of the situation by appearing in front of kiba while unleashing one of his skills from his other.

WolfFangFist! He shouted.

One second kiba was looking at goken, then the next thing he knew, goken was unleashing several hits to his chest area while the shapes and sounds of wolves could be heard from each hit. He then finished it off with a palm strike while howling like a wolf as kiba flew out of the ring.

8trigram 64 palm, he heard hinata say before he grabbed both of hands before kissing her forehead in front of everyone, followed by a nervestrike that will leave her unconscious for the rest of the evening.

Just as he was about to rub hinata's forehead, he caught choji's enlarged fist with out looking backwards.

It's very rude to attack from behind, don't you think? He asked before blasting choji out of the arena.

Shino was still in shock after what happened to his bugs and didn't notice goken beside him while looking at the downed bugs.

Don't worry, they're just unconscious due to the overload of pure energy they feed from me. I wouldn't recommend you use these bugs in battle anymore unless you know what their capable of.

Feed them this piece of bread, he said while giving it to shino.

Before you ask, its so they can re balance themselves, but they will breed crazy, so there you have it, finished goken.

Shino nodded before bowing to goken. Thank you goken-san, I appreciate it. This will help my clan in the near future.

Proctor, I forfeit.

Very well, first match win goes to goken!

Everyone was stunned at how easily he defeated the to jonins and their students. Even tsunde was showing signs of surprise while inwardly proud. I knew was hiding something, she thought before calling for the medical staff to come and take the injured shinobi's.

Alright folks, next will be goken vs team gai and team hatake.

Now begin!


	5. Chapter 5

catching up; all out brawl from one to ten against goken part 2

Team gain and team hatake both stood still while waiting for goken to make the first move.

Both teams consist of, mighty gai, Lee, tenten, neij, kakashi, neija, sakura and bk crow aka satsuki.

just when he was about to strike, lord 4th announced that he will be joining in after one of the team gets knocked out.

not if it would make any difference, thought goken as electric arcs swarmed around him before he ascended to his ss2 transformation.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

the crowd went silent as after watching goken ascend once more.

I hope you know it will be very soon lord4th! It wouldn't have made a difference anyway; he spoke before vanishing from everyone point of view. not even two seconds passed, tenten was the first to be thrown out of the arena.

neij and neija stood back to back while waiting for any movements coming their way. mighty gai commanded his two students to stay close while kakashi did the same.

alright stay close, neij, neija. I want both of you to keep watch from front and behind. sakura be ready on standby. crow see if you can analyze and copy some of his moves. mighty gai and I will take him on.

well said my eternal rival. let us see if his flames of youth burns bright as ours, finished gai while gaining many sweat drops.

okayyy, replied hatake.

hate to break it to you, but I already tried and it didn't work it's as if he's immune any blood limits responded the women while shocking the surrounding teammates.

damn'.

language hateke , replied a voice and before hatake knew it, gai intercepted while redirecting a kick from goken that would've left him without a head. just the force alone destroyed the many trees' that surrounded them.

such force! thought everyone while staring at goken who had his arms crossed while wearing a smug smirk.

keep your head in the game or you might find yourself dead sensei hatake, replied goken shocking the audience.

he's right my eternal rival. one mistake and we're through, stated gai seriously.

you should listen to him hatake or are you just too rusty to even continue? mocked goken before looking towards the rest of the team.

you two! neij and neija, you'd better come at me with everything you've got or else I will end you. that goes for you as well crow, now come and get me! he shouted while getting in his signature stance as his aura came to life along with the electric arcs intensifying.

hatake and gai both charged the saiyan without holding back. kakashi aimed a kick towards the head while gai came in with a leg sweep, which goken hopped over before dodging an electric fist that only grazed his cheek leaving a light cut.

kakashi and gai both froze along with the rest of their team due to the ki intent flowing off goken before appearing before gai with two chop sticks and pressed all of his pressure points as he fail unconscious, followed by lee getting caught by the chopsticks before being thrown out of the arena into the wall.

neija and neij both knew that the time was right to move in while hatake appeared near bk crow for a plan.

to everyone surprise, goken charged them head on.

both siblings unleashed their most special technique. their twin lion 86 palm strike. blue and purple energy swarmed around the duo while the shape of a lion's head formed around their hands as they started to attack.

goken knew from the way the two energies are increasing, if he is even touched one time, he's done for. with that thought, he used both chop sticks and did the impossible. with his skill and impressive control over his powers, he incased the chop sticks with ki before he started to deflect and parry the two hyuuga's trump card.

many of the surrounding civilians and shinobi's are surprised and amazed at the skill and effectiveness of gokens' defense. just how is that possible? with chopsticks at that! they all thought before watching kakashi and satsuki load their signature technique to the max as lightning danced around their forms dangerously. it's the chidori.

while deflecting the hyuuga's attack, goken was already aware of the impending danger from his once comrades. feeling bored, he jumped back as neij and neija chased after him. just as they neared him, he blasted both of them away just by powering up.

alright, listen up folks! I've grown very tired and bored of this match, no offense niej, neija. so in the next three, four seconds im going to knock each and every last opponent out. afterwards, I'm going to drag you...he trailed off before catching minato by the wrist, which shocked the crowd due to him seeing through the harashin, before tossing him in the direction that he felt naruko in.

it would seem that you couldn't wait your turn lord 4th, he finished while looking back to the current opponents.

now! he shouted as more intensifying lightning arcs danced around his body.

one, he said before appearing in front of neij with a hard knee in his gut, followed by an elbow to the back of his neck.

two.

he vanished towards neija and appeared in front of her before dodging all of the attempted attacks, followed by him weaving pass neija's defense and neutralized her by paralyzing the arms and limbs before tapping her in the head, which was an automatic knock out.

three.

he turned around and caught both sensei and former comrades' hands as the chidori dematerialized on his chest. he was not impressed nor was he surprised either. if anything, he's kind of pissed off.

how very likely of you hatake, goken finished while looking both sharingan wielders in their shocked eyes, before tossing them both the opposite direction while dodging a chakra chain as he moved towards hatake and gave him a hard knee to the gut, followed by a harsh kick to his ribs while breaking them as he was sent out of the arena into someone's shop.

next, 4.

he lazily tossed an energy blast at bk crow creating smoke, while slapping two chakra chains like nothing. he flew over the smoke and quietly moved in.

satsuki was having a hard time trying to decipher where the enemy will attack. that was until someone slapped her rear, followed by a shocking bite towards her neck, which took away all of her strength as she collapses to the ground.

the last thing she saw was goken and his aqua blue eyes before darkness took over.

once the smoke cleared, bk crow could be seen knocked out while goken stood with his back turned.

everyone was shocked to the bone, especially tsunde and the other elite shinobi's present.

I told you in four seconds I'd defeat them, spoke goken as he turned around with his aqua blue eyes. up until now I've been holding back! behold my power! he shouted as blue aura flames flowed off his body followed by a bright blue flash.

once the light flash stopped, goken stood in his aqua blue state, which shocked everyone present once again.

naruko, minato and kushina stood frozen at the amount of power flowing from goken. minato quickly snapped out his stupor along with his wife and daughter and summoned three clones before haraishin behind goken. goken just smirked, in an instant he caught minato's wrist and took out the other two clones with a leg sweep before tossing him back to naruko, which shocked him and everyone else.

kushina rushed forward and began her assaut on goken, who's smirking while his arms are folded. while this was going on, naruko was healing her father's hand before he reassured her that he's ok.

naruko, what ever you do, don't rush in blindly. I have a plan, he finished. ok, I'm all ears.

good, now listen as I explain alright.

naruko nodded and put her ear where minato can explain. once he was down, they both got up before the real minato appeared and summoned their rasengan, followed by their clones doing the same.

goken was still dodging kushina's attacks and justu's while mocking her.

oh come on kushina. is this the best you could do? so much for being the red huberano or shall I just call you tomatoe head, he replied mockingly before noticing the amount of energies on the battle field increasing.

when he knew what his opponents were up to and to his surprise, hatake and satsuki joined in as well.

it would seem as if naruko healed her teammates through her clones, interesting. hm, what's this? it would seem like they're using the last bit of their energy and satsuki is already changing, I can smell her.

hey! focus on the battle! shouted an enraged kushina now using her nine tail trait as she started using her tails to fight goken, which furthered annoyed her due to him dodging casually.

sure, sure. are you sure that you aren't letting me get to your head? he asked before dodging two chidori's except this time it had chains linked to them before exploding while wrapping itself around him.

what the?!

got you! kushina said as nine more chakra chains shot forth from kushina's nine tails and wrapped around goken before she slammed him into the ground, hard!

this better work, thought goken before noticing the numbers of naruko and minato's clones merge their rasengans together making them stronger. hmmm, I guess I'll just stay here and see just how powerful their moves are. as a matter of fact.

hey guys you think chains could hold me? seriously, chains? really? he asked mockingly while looking them in the eyes smirking.

he was answered with a hard kick to the face before getting slammed once more. that's for calling me tomatoe head brat.

ow, that really, Sucks. how pathetic, when I break these chains, which I will. you'll be the first one to go to sleep, he said before surprising everyone by breaking all chakra chains with just his brute strength.

impossible! no way! how is that even possible! not even tsunde or the shodaime could've achieved such feat and yet he did it like nothing, thought team 7 and the entire assembly of kanoha citizens who were watching with wide eyes.

how did you do that? asked a shocked and frightened kushina before receiving a blow to her stomach. it all happened so fast that it took a second before kushina registered the hit followed by darkness.

mother!

hatake fell to his knees before looking at minato and naruko franticly. hurry up! now would be the best time to strike!

naruko, now!

sage art! ultimate rasengan shurekan! they shouted as they both grew in size while nine tails sprouted from them as they both glowed gold. they took both rasengans in each hand before merging them, followed by repeating the same action again with each other.

goken stood silently while staring danger in the face before letting his aura come to life.

naruko together! Hai! she said as she and her father's rasengan changed purple with red rings around. they then through it towards goken, who just stood ready with the will of fire burning in his eyes as he embraced the incoming attack.

Here goes, thought goken before stopping the rasengan with both of his hands.

Naruko and minato was shocked but also prepared should something like this happen. They both had planned to put markers all around the training/arena so they could teleport all over the place while also placing sets of clones inside of each herashin marker.

Seeing the right moment to strike. Both father and daughter activated the markers and out came the clones in their sage mode while holding rasengans on the tips of their tails. They then Formed two more rasegans in their hands while each were infused with different elements that gave off varieties of colors. Afterwards, they charged from all directions towards goken to ensure his defeat.

However, a slash to his back made him falter a bit as it began to heal slowly, but then several more appeared on his back, followed by nine red chains sprouting from the ground covering his ankles and waist while keeping him rooted.

Damn what a pain minato is being, oh well, it looks like i have to ascend even though i dont want to, but then again i shouldn't underestimated them. What the? I thought I knocked her out unless, goken trailed off with realization. She used a bunshin real clone in her place while getting my fighting style. Now that I think about it, she never revealed herself in the first place. She must've used the chakra chains and my own over confident against me as she created the real clone.

Sorry, you didn't think I was done were you? Asked a victorious grinning kushina in a tree that's near the edge of the training ground.

Goken smirked. Truthfully for the first time since he's been back. Now this is the will of fire, he thought before feeling a hard powerful rasengan drill into his back courtesy of minato, followed by 20 rasengans hitting him dead center.

Ha! You see that?! That brat had it coming. He may have defeated the akatsuki, but that doesn't mean that he could take on all three kage level namikazi's stated a random civilian.

The civilians began to cheer on the leaf's strongest shinobi's on their incoming victory while the shinobi's stayed quiet because they knew goken is hiding something after seeing how easily he took down the village's most powerful elite teams, including the mightiest anbu agent bk crow. So why let yourself get caught on purpose? The shinobi's all thought similarly.

Tsunde on the other hand felt worried for her secret lover before feeling a strange energy signature coming from goken before it vanished like it never was. What the? Never mind that, she thought as she tried to call off the match but it was already too late as the combined rasegans hit goken while creating a nice size explosion. The explosion was so powerful, that it created shockwaves while parts of the ground broke up.

Quickly assessing the situation, lady fifth jumped forward while giving yomato the look as he followed her as well while already knowing what to do. The rest of the hokages anbu's quickly positioned themselves along the front row of the citizens just in case someone pull something stupid.

Tsunde and yomato both used mokuton roots to stabilize the ground, however due to lady fifth being a kage and the granddaughter of the shodaime. Her mokuton skills and control is better than yomato's.

Once the shaking stopped, everything present, mainly the male population stared at tsunde in shock while some of them had nose bleeds.

Tsunde looked at herself and noticed her henge was no longer active. Great, she thought bitterly while red in embarrassment as she tried to hide her partially exposed breast.

That was before receiving a large coat from madara who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

Tsunde was about to reply until the uchiha held his hand up halting her speech before pointing to the training ground.

He has a surprise to show everyone, replied the uchiha legend before vanishing via teleportation.

Tsunde was shocked then confused as she looked back to the training ground while never noticing shizune and itachi along with chesure walking towards her.

Lady fifth your henge, replied shizune while looking at the arena before gasping at the sight of goken faced to the ground. That was before itachi put his hand on her shoulders and told them that goken is just toying with them just to see if they will slip up.

Ooh, this is going to be juicy, thought chesure while observing the three so called heroes of konoha.

Lord third stayed silent while also noticing the fifth mirroring his action.

The civilians for some reason got quiet as they noticed the namekazi family standing over goken.

What's going on? Why are they just standing over goken if he's already defeated? They all asked themselves.

Lord third, itachi, chesure along with lady fifth all smirked. Things just got real and they don't even know it, thought tsunde while swishing her tail happily.

Minato, kushina and naruko noticed that for some reason the victory felt empty like it was given to them on purpose.

Naruko started to feel paranoid while her parents continued to stand over goken.

They stood there awhile before minato decided that goken was out for the count along with his wife. They were about to leave and help the others until the uneasy feeling in naruko's gut got the best of her. She stopped and turned around before shouting at goken.

Would you stop it already! I'm sick of this little cat and mouse game! You could've tossed that blast back but you didn't! You even took down the village's most powerful team in only a few seconds and yet you lie down like we beat you easily?! Get up and fight for real and stop holding back on us! Shouted naruko who's huffing after her speech.

Slowly, goken stood up while laughing as his tail swished lazily.

The entire konoha village assembly stood shocked and gob smacked at how easily goken stood up after taking multiple sage rasengans head on. And what's more surprising is that he has not a single scratch. Not even his clothes were damaged.

w-what! how? you were hit with my most powerful rasengans in history. how were you able to withstand an attack at that magnitude? asked naruko but all she got was a smirk from goken.

minato took out his signature kunai and was about to engage goken when all of the sudden his kunai vanished from his hand.

looking for this mr. namekazi? asked goken while holding the kunai before turning it into ashes.

minato just gaped with wide eyes as he watched goken reveal his own kunai before disintegrating it to dust. how did he move so fast? I didn't think it was possible to achieve such feat. if he wanted to, he could've killed me without my notice.

it was then that it dawned on minato's mind at the truth of naruko's word. throughout the entire battle he made it like they, no. he let them think that they were actually putting up a fight when in truth was all a part of his plan. he planned it all from the start, he was just toying with us while hiding his real power all along, concluded lord 4th as he shared a look with his wife kushina.

they never had a chance against goken from the beginning. if it was a real battle then they would've already been dead before the fight could began.

on the sidelines it would seem that the shinobi's and civilians finally connected the dots and figured out what has happened, well at least mostly. even tsunde and lord 3rd was surprised at the revelation given to them.

itachi just smirked while putting his arms around shizune and chesure waiste. I told you he would outsmart them and now you have to go tomato shopping with me, finished itachi. shizune shyly blushed while replying hai.

lord third quickly recomposed himself while pulling out his pipe before pouring tobacco in it and lit it. who would've thought that this day would come? I never would've imagined my adoptive child would reach this level of battle intelligence. and to think that he outsmarted the 4th is no small feat either, responded the elder.

I take it you've known about this, itachi?

hai.

hmm, I wonder what konoha will do now that there's someone who is able to outsmart the namekazi's and has the potential to kill them at will, thought the aged former kage as he smoked his pipe.

tsunde on the other hand was actually relieved while at the same time aroused at the effectiveness of goken's plan. just you wait goken, tonight I'm going to reward you greatly, thought the fifth as she began thinking on ways how she will please her lover.

unknown to konoha, the sand ninja's from suna are present and have seen the entire battle from the start of the first round. gaara and his twin looked shocked while slightly intrigued that goken has become so powerful. temari on the other hand was having other thoughts as such as a lewd goken in her bed with her. she smirked viciously while licking her lips at the prospect of feeling that hard ab... hey sis?

huh? what kanko?

oh nothing just seeing if you were alright. you were spacing out again.

oh, sorry about that, I was just thinking about something.

ooook, the eldest brother said before looking back at the battle while temari continued her fantasy. just you wait, I'm coming for you goken.

meanwhile in the battle field

kushina, minato and naruko looked shocked and nervous for the first time since goken can remember. he looked each of them in the eyes as he read the intent of each of them before his eyes fell on naruko last. minato and kushina quickly stood closer to naruko in a protective manner.

well I must say, you should be proud of yourself for paying attention naruko. if either of you hadn't paid attention to events that led up until now. I would've killed you, stated goken.

w-wait, why?

it is as I said. if neither of you would've paid attention then that would've made you unworthy of those titles, therefore you would be a disgrace and an embarrassment to the shinobi, kinoichi and warriors alike, finished goken.

so you were testing us out just to see if we were worthy of holding our titles, correct? asked minato while somewhat relieved on the inside.

affirmative. forgive me for my insults against you earlier. I could see why you earned your title and because of that you've earned my respect.

apology accepted, though I want to see what your real power is, stated kushina challenging. naruko did the same thing. yeah, why don't you show us your real power or are you just all talk and no bite. minato then stood alongside with his family and spoke; no matter how powerful you are, he said while pulling out another one of his kunai's while getting in his nine tail sage art followed by his wife and daughter doing the same. we will never give up. we are ninjas of the hidden leaf! here's the will of fire! shouted minato as his tails glowed brighter.

well said, lord 4th. and for that I forgive you of your past. now why don't we see which will burn brighter! shouted goken while yellow lines appeared around his eyes as his aura now had yellow particles flowing from him.

since you people seem to be worthy, I will show you a surprise, he finished as the air pressure suddenly got heavy while his eyes glowed a highlighted yellow along with his tail. in an instant a golden flashed appeared while partially blinding the onlookers. his power then reached heights that no one in the shinobi world has ever dreamed off. the raw force of power was so potent that it awoke all the unconscious opponents that goken fought earlier.

once the light show stopped and everyone regained their vision, they were not prepared for what stood before them.

standing before them is goken in a different transformation similar to the other, however unlike the other form, this form seems to make him look little feral while his eyes glowed highlighted yellow which make him look very sinister. his hair is spikier at the top with one bang in the front while parts of his hair flowed down his shoulders up front. yellow sparkles could be seen flowing from his form as the rocks floated around his form while he glared at the three opponents menacing.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

so, what do you think? he asked in a tone that made every women present weak in their knees except for kushina, naruko and tsunde even though they blushed madly.

I-it's amazing, minato responded in awed but quickly recomposed himself. like I said before, we are the ninja of the leaf. the will to keep going even against the odds against you no matter what. that's the will of fire! stated the 4th as he and his family prepared tom attack.

goken said nothing as he waited for them to make their move. he waited until he saw a twitch in minato's wrist and thus he begins his assault.

in a quick pulse of energy, the wind blew towards minato but all they could do was watch on confused as goken dashed towards them before vanishing through them which then followed by multiple hits to their guts that automatically knocked them out of their sage mode into being unconscious.

goken just behind them with his back turned.

'hmph' was his response as he flew towards tsunde with the same expression he gave his opponents. aren't you going to announce who's the superior?

oh, r-right. winner of the match is goken seru heruzen! she announced while a bit shocked at how easily he defeated his opponents. minato was getting stronger steadily during the match wich by far makes him the strongest ninja of the village and yet he defeated minato, kushina and naruko in their most powerful form like they were nothing. as a bonus I only caught a glimpse of his speed before he vanished. I didn't hear him attack until he was standing behind them and by then only a second later his attacks could be heard before they fell unconscious, thought lady fifth with her eyes widening. goken broke the sound barrier!

no one made a sound as goken landed in front of them before heading towards lord third, who was frozen in place. on his way towards hiruzen, the many shinobi's and civilians steered cleared of his path. once in front of his father figure, he snapped him out of his stupor by reverting back to his original form.

so how did I do old man? asked a cheery goken which seem to put the old man at ease.

I'd say you done well, no. excellent! I haven't been this proud since watching my son becoming a chunin. my boy you have made me proud my son, said a teary lord third.

thanks, it means a lot coming from you tousan, stated goken as he hugged his adoptive father with a single tear sheading from his left eye. the scene was to heartwarming for the shinobi's as they too sheaded a tear.

once their family bonding was over, they both separated and recomposed themselves as they began making their way towards tsunde.

so, about those injuries you've caused. do you have those sensu beans? asked the 3rd.

of course, here there should be enough for everyone who participated in the match, stated goken as he gave the sensu bean bag to hiruzen.

excellent! anbu! see to it that each of the injured combatant eat one bean per person, it will heal them of all their injuries. dismissed, he replied as they did as told.

while the anbu were doing their job, goken could see itachi talking to tsunde before vanishing with chesure and a blushing shizune. goken smirked before appearing behind tsunde and putting his hands around her waist which got many shocked looks while were blushing. however, what put the dagger in the coffin is when tsunde leaned back and kissed goken on the lips.

many shinobi's , along with the healed and civilians had wide eyes as their jaws hit the ground while a great deal of others had nosebleeds.

they pulled apart while staring at each other. did you enjoyed the show? asked goken. yes, it would've been better if you just saved the hassle and be done with it already, but you had to test yourself out huh? yep.

yeah right, don't let it get to your head brat. oh, if I remember correctly we're the same age, replied goken before feeling his tail entangled with tsunde's.

ahem' excuse me tsunde but why don't you take the day off while I deal the rest of this.

but wouldn't it be...

none sense, I will take over for this week while you spend some time with goken. I'm sure he'd appreciate it. isn't that right goken?

damn right!

good, now as the 3rd hockage I'm ordering you to leave for a few days while I deal with this mess. besides, I'll tell you the secret to doing paperwork's by the end of the week. how is that? asked the third with a cheeky grin.

alright geezer, you win, but you'd better not be lying, she threatened. come on goken, we're going to your place.

affirmative! he saluted while gaining many jealous glares from the male population while the women glared at the fifth.

wait! shouted sakura, neija, hinata and surprisingly satsuki as they raced towards goken in their fully healed state.

are you alright with them tsunde?

sure, lets hurry up and leave before I have to kill someone for GLARING! she shouted the last part towards the civilians as her eyes glowed green for a moment.

ok, sure, replied goken as he and the ladies disappeared while leaving a jealous crowd as the 3rd grumbled lucky boy under his breathe before giving out commands.

when they appeared in front of gokens' house they then noticed a completed house beside theirs at which hiashi and his family arrived. goken quickly told the ladies to wait outside while he shows hiashi how to get in his his new house that he had his clones and help from a connection he knew back then to build the house based off a combination of hyuuga and inukiza clan style architecture.

hiashi was grateful for what goken did for him and his family. you have my blessings on marrying my daughter replied the former hyuuga clan head.

nah, just doing whats right. take this scroll, in it has enough money for you to take care of your family and needs along with supplies. before you even think about giving it back, I was getting paid through the kage's of kumo and suna.

very well, thank you for your kindness, he replied half heartly but goken saw right through it. hiashi be sure to get some rest, alright. I can tell you need it and that goes for you too hanabi.

ok, she said while sighing sleepily.

and miss...

hakuza.

please take it easy. should you need anything we're next door.

chuckle' sure but I don't think you'll be seeing me any time soon.

alright, good evening you guys. the same to you too they said while dashing in their new house.

goken looked around and noticed the ladies giving him a crazy look. he quickly went inside while leaving tsunde to talk with satsuki. once inside, goken was greeted with a kiss from lina and mitan before introducing them to each other.

afterwards, they begin to talk about other girly things while goken went upstairs. when he opened the door he was greeted with temari sitting in his window sexily while showing a bit of her panties and stockings.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

what are you doing here? he asked before his eyes trailed down the kinoichi's body.

what do you think? to stay with you of course, but if you don't want to I can...

she found herself pinned to the bed with goken on top. I know while you're here, he purred into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

before she could even respond, goken got off of her and walked back down stairs. follow me, he commended while temari followed like a puppy.

back to the living room, all ladies were stripped out of their clothes while only wearing bras and panties.

oh hey tamari. come and join us in a game of who gets goken first, stated sakura while goken just stared at each of his women and took in their shapes. he pulled a chair from the table and watched all of his women play twister before being blocked by tsunde as she sat in his lap before pulling him in for kiss.

goken moaned while placing his hands on tsundes' bubble rear before squeezing them and giving it a hard slap which sounded off in the room.

tsunde moaned at the sensation that goken was giving her before pulling back while undoing her bra as presented them to her mate.

you like what you see?

yep, but before we 'moan' damn hinata.

hinata snuck behind tsunde and use her fingers and cut goken pants open before pulling out his large rod before pumping it.

keep going hinata, the rest of you ladies come here. we're going to reward goken for his victory, replied tsunde.

hai! was the reply of every woman present.

oh no you don't! copy bunshin! goken shouted and out came seven solid copies of goken with their rods presented to the world.

get them straight boys!

yes sir! they said before taking any girl present and quickly getting busy.

quickly getting a solution, goken flipped tsunde on her back while groping her breasts. I'm going to teach you a lesson hime, replied the saiyan before freezing mid-sentence before purring as his rod stiffen harder than steel.

tsunde leaned forward and whispered in his ear while stroking the large rod. you have it backwards; it is you who will be learning a lesson she said before pulling him in for a kiss.

that night near the danger forest, no one slept at all that night. the sounds of flesh slapping each other and moans could be heard all over the house throughout the night.

in the distance standing on the hokage mountain is a saiyan in royal armor with long hair the same color as his fur. this man is tamenege, the father of goken by blood. right now he's listening to the cries of pleasure coming from his sons' house.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

the man smirked. the boy took after you in his looks myta. you would've been proud to see his accomplishments stated the man as he looked towards the moon while thinking about his deceased wife.

enjoy yourself my son. you've earned it, by representing our race well. indeed, stated a voice behind the man.

I see, you weren't kidding when you said that he'd be stronger lord whis.

I know, are you going to meet him yet?

no not yet. not until he becomes whole, then I will meet him.

very well, but don't let get to late now. it could be dangerous. anyway, I came to let you know that he will be joining in the multiverse tournament.

hmm?

yep, I knew you'd be here, but then again you're too loud colored to miss. be ready on the third of next month at 7am, replied whis before leaving.

hmm, interesting thought tamenege as he gave his son house one last look before opening a portal back to where he came from before closing it as he walked through.


	6. Chapter 6

laying on the sofa while staring at the sealing is none other than our favorite character cabba with three of his mates cuddled with him.

Karin is on his left. Mitsuki on his left while kushina is laying on his torso. Each one of them are clutching him tightly while smiling in their sleep.

Looking at the time he notices it is 2'oclock in the evening, he switched himself with a clone before leaving his room and heading to the kitchen. while heading to the kitchen, he sees konan sleeping on nagato's chest mumbling something about blue headed uzumaki's while nagato blushed madly until he sees cabba.

Cabba replied with a thumb up at which nagato returned the gesture while saying thank-you as cabba entered the kitchen. Up on entering the kitchen he was met with obito feeling on rin's body while she strattled his lap kissing him.

You two could do that in your room you know.

Oh! Cabba sorry! Rin said embarrassing while obito rubbed his head sheepishly. Just do that in you room alright. Wouldn't want kasami's wife getting mad now would we? Besides, their son is still here.

Sure thing, it wont happen again, they said in unity.

Good. I'll be on the porch should you guys need anything, replied cabba as he exited the kitchen and out on the porch.

Sitting on the edge of the porch, cabba began to recall his memories of how he got where he is now. It's already been five days and a lot has happened. Nagato's recovery, kasami's family on a whole new leaf. Konoha's new treaty, goken and his harem. Me and my women. Obito's freedom from being enslaved under zetsu. Sigh" then there's the fact that people from other timelines are here. Not to mention... Oh speak of her, here she comes, he thought right as a pair of feminine arms wrapped around his torso before feeling a pair of nice sized breasts on his back. He should've known she be back today. You're back a few hours early, madari.

Aww, can't I spend time with my worthy husband? Asked the female uchiha while nuzzling cabba's neck. I didn't say you couldn't now did I? Besides, cabba said as he spent around and grabbed madari by her rear before giving her a passionate kiss which seem to make her melt into his arms.

How about I give your reward for coming on time, is that better? He asked afterwards. Madari said nothing but blushed dreamingly at her mates action. Good, because here comes your partner in...3...2...1 and..

No fair, madari! That was supposed to be my turn" Complained hashira senju.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Madari smirked before pulling cabba back in with a kiss while wrapping one of her legs around the Saiyan male all the while making hashira angry and depressed with a dark cloud over her head.

When madari was done, she looked over to her formal rival with a satisfactory smirk. That's because I can, unlike you hashira-baka, teased madari while making the senju more depressed.

OK that's enough with the teasing madari. Cabba ushered hashira to come closer, which she obeyed. Cabba then wrapped his other arm around the senju and gave her a kiss.

Is that better, hashira-chan? Y yes cabba-kun. Good, now why don't we relax and watch the sunset. Hai, cabba-kun" the females spoke in unity while grabbing both of his arms putting them between their larger than average breast. Cabba sighed In peace as he began to wonder about his other half. Speaking of which, what nobody know is that he can see pretty much anything that his other half could see. Even as far as feeling his other's feelings. Especially dealing with those two Saiyan girls he thought while quickly closing off from his thoughts as he sat on the swing with his two wives watching the sunset.

I wonder what's going with my counterpart right now? Thought cabba.

Meanwhile in another reality****

Sitting in Indian style in the middle of nothingness meditating. This room is called the hyperbolic time chamber.

In the distance, we see two young women in a vicious sparring match. If one were to look closely, they would mistake them as goku in vegeta in female form. Both women were equally matched evenly as they began to create shockwaves around the voidless space due to their fists clashing. Cabba on the other hand didn't mind in the least while clearing his mind of all distractions, his past and everything else all the while going through his transformations without destroying his shirt.

his hair went from black to yellow, followed by electric arcs flowing around his form before red fur appeared along his form signifying his ascension to the 4th state. Feeling the raw power emitting from his body, he began to master the raw power by concentrating as it began to take on a blue hue.

Pan and bra both paused their spar due to feeling the highly concentrated ki coming from cabba. For a moment they thought cabba's hair flashed blue before retaining it's original color. Both women were wondering when cabba will tell them what his past was like and explain that mysterious transformation of his.

Ever since cabba appeared five years ago with whis and learned of his situation, he became distant to anything related to his race in universe 6. But thanks to whis, he was able to get through to cabba about what vegeta would think. After humbling down, whis explained why he's weaker than he was before due to him being split from his other half and how he must train harder to become stronger than his formal self. After a slave-torture training session for five months, cabba got hint of what blue feels like when he powered up to max in his base form. during the five months of training, cabba attained ss1, ss2 and ss3. In the sixth month he mastered blue ki by 80%, however, he knew he has to master it completely if he wants to use it to its full potential. Three months after training under whis, cabba was then sent to an alternate version of universe 7 to continue the rest of his training until the 5 year mark is up.

On his first day of arrival, he fell face first into vegeta's daughter breast. When he got up he got lost in two blue eyes that looked vast like the ocean. However, that was interrupted by an angry pissed off vegeta who looked ready to kill at any moment. Needless to say the night went awkward with cabba sleeping in the lawn courtesy to vegeta. The following morning, cabba was awoken by his battle instincts as he slapped it away with little difficulty while glaring at said prince who glared back. After a while cabba got annoyed and instantly went ss2 which shocked everyone who can sense energy. Vegeta did the same and settled in his own stance while cabba did the same before doing a garlic gun which shocked vegeta before nocking it out of course before blocking a kick from the youth. He then tried to grab cabba's leg, but somehow he got through vegeta's defence kicked vegeta to the air before reappearing in front of him with a one hand galic cannon which hit vegeta head-on. When the smoke cleared vegeta could be seen in his ss3 state while folding his arms. Cabba in an instant ascended as well into his ss3 state with ease as he stared back at vegeta until he noticed the crowd he and vegeta attracted. Goku and the entire gang was staring at cabba in shock and cautious. However, the two stares that caught his attention was pan and bra as they look on intrigued. It was at that moment that vegeta struck cabba in the neck while he was gone in a daze. The next day in the hospital, he was met with a cup of water thrown in his face by the prince himself. He made sure to answer all the interrogated questions that was thrown at him until bulma and bra came in with a bag of food while arguing with vegeta.

As time went on, the two female half-breed saiyans begin to have feelings towards cabba, which after a while he picked up. Though the others were untrusting of him. that was until he helped goku against baby when he acquired supersaiyan 4 a long the same time goku did. So it wasn't long until they figured out away to remove baby, thanks to cabba's link with his other half in removing techniques. When word spread that cabba attained supersaiyan 4, pan and bra knew that if they wants to impress cabba, they must first up their training.

The following week of late November after the defeat of baby, the girls asked cabba out which at he declined until a word of advice was given by this version of vegeta who now became like his sansei in the other timeline after cabba explained how he knew about some of his moves. Vegeta made sure to threaten him of what may happen if he mess with his daughter in any inappropriate form. Cabba nodded quickly and went with the two females. Just as he was about to leave, he sees trunks sneaking a female majin in his room while locking the door. He would've went and investigate until he heard bulma moaning while vegeta made grunt noise.

After thanks giving passed, there were no dangers threatening the earth. It was also at this time that the girls came to cabba in the middle of his training and asked him to train them while glaring challenging at each other. Cabba gladly accepted but only if bra gets permission from her father which she said no not at the moment. Unknown to them, vegeta was present and worn a smirk full of pride at hearing his daughter embrace her heritage. After revealing himself during one of cabba's secret training session, bra skills improved dramatically to the fact that she could match cabba in combat the same could be said about pan. After training rigorously with the the two warrior's, bra's temper improved while pan improved on her patience.  
On one fateful day, due to cabba looking like a 14yrs of age, he was forced to become bra's tutor and bodyguard by bulma and vegeta which shocked trunks and the entire household since they never agree on something. Cabba was forced to reenter highschool with his girlfriends while gaining many glares from both males and females. After a long day of torture school, cabba and his companions rushed through their homework before going to train. Vegeta was already there waiting along with trunks and goten. They were then separated into two on two thanks to goku who appeared out of nowhere. Trunks being annoying started to tease pan and bra about going to school before beginning to brag about their fusion gotenks. Needless to say, the girls beat the living crap out of goten and especially trunks. Cabba had to calm both women down from their angry state while pulling them in with his arms around their waist. Now cabba knew not to mess with an angry woman.

Now back to the present*****

Cabba sighed as he let go of his transformation before calling the now 17 and 18yrs. bra and pan towards them.

Alright ladies, how long have we've been in here? He asked.

If memory serves right, I'd say 4yrs in a half, finished bra while pan nodded. 4 days have passed in the outside world. So what now master cabba? Asked pan in a fashion that made cabba blush. A-any ways, let's get cleaned and prepare to exit in 3hrs, he finished while never noticing the hidden gleam in both Saiyan women eyes.

Hai! They said in unity while dashing for the two showers. Cabba made sure to ogle both women's rears as they left to get cleaned. Quickly clearing his thoughts, cabba concentrated his mind and was able to contact his other half mind. After learning everything that happened until recently.

Well, that was dramatic, he thought while realizing that the time for him to rejoin his half is drawing nearer. I wonder just how strong he's become thought the male Saiyan as he got up and made his way to the bath area. So into his thoughts, he never noticed that neither showers were on and no presence of the females. Quickly taking off his clothes and entering the shower, he turned on the hot water and basked in it as it ran down his muscles making him relax.

That was until he felt two pairs of hands rubbing his chest while feeling kisses on his chest and neck. W-what are you... never mind, finished cabba as he made a copy of himself and gave both women the time of their lives.

Three hours later...

Cabba and the women woke up after their three hours of fun and began dressing themselves in their new attire. Bra is now wearing black tights that shows all of her thick curves along with a tank top. Her hair is in a long pony tail while wearing her signature red hair band. Pan is wearing black tights with a long orange gi top covering her blue shirt that stops above her hips. Unlike bra hairstyle, hers is in a similar fashion like Chichi except it's without the hair bun.

They both looked at cabba and found themselves smirking while licking their lips. Standing at 5'12 while weighing 198lbs is cabba in his new improved Saiyan armor that he designed, thanks to the combined effort of him and bulma innovative ideas. His black tail swished around lazily while his long hair flowed down his back. Staring at his two mates, he took in their forms and smirked inwardly before placing his arms around their waist as they began to make their way out the time chamber.

You know ladies, its coming time for me to reunite with my other, finished cabba.

W-WHAT! Already!? What if we don't see you again? What if... they couldn't continue because of cabba kissing both women before continuing. I'll still be the same and knowing my other, I'd say he has a harem. So don't worry I'll spend time with you equally, he said as they exited the training time chamber.

Up on exiting the time chamber, the trio quickly noticed the change in the atmosphere. Before either could say anything the second door to the time chamber opened while revealing goten who appears to be in a semi ss4. But if what cabba felt is true then goten have reached an absolute form of the 4th level and is now permanent.  
Trailing behind him is Terra and a female version of goku who has wide hips. Both Saiyaness are just as strong as they are.

I see everyone appeared to have changed in the last 4 yes, commented cabba.

The same to you too. How about we skip the pleasuring of chatting and get down to business. My dad is fighting some one right now, goten spoke as he did his stretching.

Good point, but let's check with dende first. It's better to know what we're dealing with before rushing in, explained cabba.

Oh please, could you guys hurry up? I'm ready for some action! Exclaimed Goki excitingly.

I agree, this talking is a bunch of crap when we should be out in battle, finished Terra at which goki agreed.

Some one is impatient, retorted bra.

Got a problem, spoiled brat? Sneered Terra as bra looked ready to kill her with her glare.

Alright guys, let's get going. With a snap of a finger all five warped unto the front of the look out scaring dende out of his skin.

Oh good your here. Please go and help goku guys, I don't think he knows about the super Android absorbing energy with his body.

After explaining the details about the situation, goten and his mates decided to aid goku. Meanwhile, cabba, bra and pan went to go and retrieve the wounded z fighters to bulma's house before healing them.

Vegeta was the first one to awaken, followed by uub, gohan and trunks. What happened and where is goku?! Demanded vegeta to no one before noticing his daughter who look like an split image of bulma and the amount of power flowing from her. She wasn't the only one who's power he felt, Pan's as well. Especially cabba's energy. He was about to congratulate his daughter until something furry unwrapped around his waist.

My tail is back? He thought to himself before cabba responded.

While you were knocked out, we took the liberty of regrowing your tail by using our very own ki technique by shifting the vertebrate above your tailbone, completed cabba.

So how about you ascend to the 4th stage, your Majesty.

Vegeta looked at cabba an awe and respect. This boy is truly a Saiyan thought vegeta. Very well, let's go outside immediately, he finished while walking outside followed by the rest of the company.

Once in front of the yard, vegeta stared at no one for a moment before his eyes went blank. Suddenly the air got thick as the atmosphere grew hot while the wind blew harshly with lightning striking in random direction.

Are you guys serious?! He could kill us all! This is vegeta we're talking about! Complained gohan panicking.

Hey what's going on out here?! Shouted bulma as she rushed outside followed by Chichi and videl.

However, they were answered with a monstrous roar from vegeta as he began to take shape of a giant ape before a flash appeared. Once the flash stopped, vegeta is revealed standing three inches taller with bigger muscles covered in red fur. His hair is long and dark brown. His eyes are now terquas blue that looks like a wild animal. Standing proud is a ss4 vegeta.

Everyone except cabba, pan and bra were shocked at how much raw power was emitting from vegeta. however, it was short lived due to a portal opening and out came an attractive women who bare resemblance to goku while carrying the color of shin. and her eyes landed on cabba.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

I've finally found you, my dearest.

Huh?! What?! What the?! Who the hell is broad?! Was everyone's thoughts as the lady appeared in front of cabba before pulling him in in a bone crushing hug.

I miss you so much, she said while increasing her strength as she hugged him.

Enough! Cabba explain, now! Demanded vegeta while keeping his daughter and pan restrained with his ring technique.

Even I don't know who she is. One minute we were about to help goku then the next...

Suddenly the air around them picked up followed by two blue flashes. Once the bright light die down, pan and bra could be seen in their new acquired transformation. Super Saiyan blue.

Vegeta as well as the rest of the remaining family member were shocked beyond belief. Even cabba had to stare at the duo in their new form.

Since when did supersaiyans have blue aura? Its unheard off. speaking of which, pan and that woman look alike. it's almost as if they fused, but then again that fusion would require the potora earrings for that. hmm, could it really be?Thought vegeta while looking at the earrings on the woman before looking back at pan with a calculative look.

Cabba was also thinking of the same thing as he started to wonder why the lady hugging him seems familiar until he starts to notice similarities between her and pan.

Meanwhile, with the unknown female. She just stared at the two women with a raised eyebrow before going back to cuddling in cabba's chest.

Pan and bra didn't looked pleased in the least as they both cracked their knuckles before turning their gaze upon cabba.

Cabba" either you could explain to us about this woman or stand aside before we give you a beating of a lifetime" they threatened in a sinister tone that gave everyone chills.

Bulma was about to step in but Vegeta stopped her while shaking his head before looking back at the situation.

Cabba looked at his two mates but more so at pan than back to the mysterious lady. After he did it a second time, he noticed the type of earrings she's wearing and the energy signature. He came into a conclusion before answering everyone.

Gohan seems to know it as well as he stood beside Vegeta and uub.

I think I know who she is guys. Before you jump the gutter, let me finish. Are you pan fused with shin's younger sister of timeline 7.987? If what I think is true than I'd say you've already defeated superior Android 176, correct?

The lady chuckled before staring cabba in the eyes. You're partly right, but yes. I'm the fusion between pan and zanya. Call me panya. As for what happened, I destroyed every last piece of that Android. However, it came at a price. You see after the fusion, my power became so powerful that I destroyed half of the planet by mistake. Due to these potora's being permanent, I created in imbalance in the universe. The elder of that timeline along with lady whis sent me elsewhere. Afterwards, I came here and there you have it, finished panya.

Wow! You really became that powerful? I'm impressed, spoke cabba.

Why thank-you, now why don't I reintroduce myself to everyone else, mom, dad, Vegeta, bulma and everyone else. My name is panya son and I'm going to be helping around for however long cabba wishes. Now why don't we go and help Gramps?

I agree. This matter can wait until after we settle things with the Android. Understand?!

Bulma! You and the others can go back inside until it's over. When we return I promise to talk to you in private about something.

You'd better come back or else Vegeta.

Hmph" was his response while taking off, followed by cabba and his three mates. uub, gohan and trunks also joined them.

On the way towards goku's location was silent until gohan spoke.

Umm' cabba, have you seen goten lately? It's been almost a month since he's been absent and my mom have been very worried about him.

About that, he's been... You know what? Ask him in person when we get there. All you need to know is that he knows that if he keeps on relying on his father and Vegeta, than he is not worthy of being a Saiyan warrior rather he be half breed or not. He knows that one day his father won't be around and where does that leaves him? And that's why he decided to embrace his heritage at the heart instead of wasting it. Don't get me started on the woman who broke his heart. That's all I'm saying. I won't say anything else, finished cabba while flying ahead of gohan who was thinking about he learned.

Vegeta on the other hand smirked while inwardly thinking. About time someone took on their Saiyan heritage. If goten is doing it then it won't be long before trunks do the same, was his thought before reaching the site with goku standing before a badly beaten super17. Wait a minute, no fur?! What's with that uniform? Is he back to wearing that lousy orange again? How could kakorot be... no that absurd! This can't be right, whoever this guy is he's far more powerful than that idiot. So that would be...

Go on and beat him uncle goten! Yeah! Show them what happens when you mess with a Saiyan! Rip out his spleen! Encouraged pan, bra and panya while everyone looked at them in shock.

Wait that's goten? What in the world happened to him and why does he look like a supersaiyan 4 without fur? Asked a shocked gohan.

I'm in the same boat as you are gohan. How did he get so powerful? And to reach that state at that. That was until he thought about the look out.

That's because he decided to man up and embrace his heritage unlike a few who would rather relying on others and do nothing in stead of doing something about it themselves, finished Vegeta to gohan and trunks who could do nothing but look to the ground in shame at the truth in vegeta's words. Meanwhile cabba said nothing as he looked towards the sky remembering his time in the sadala corps.

I knew it. it would seem that goten has went all the way to his heritage.

Hey it's nice of you to show up Vegeta and I see you've ascended. spoke goku.

Of course I can. Anything you could do I can do, boasted the king with pride.

How about when this is over we can do a one on one, Sounds good? Asked goku with a smirk.

Hmph' you should know the answer to that already, replied Vegeta with his own smirk.

Then it's settled, after goten finish up. We're going to the look out.

Hmmm' very well, but after I spend some time with bulma and you should do the same with Chichi.

Agreed! Spoke goku. Before hearing a sickening crunch followed by a screaming . when they looked towards the doctor, they were shocked to see pan with her hand through muse's chest. Bra decided to then rip his head off, which left the z fighters in shock of their brutality.

Damn you! Damn you wretched monkey's! We will rise, you hear me! None of you could hope to...'squash'

Standing on the remains of squashed head is panya. Tsk' annoying trash, she spitted in annoyance. I agree, what a douchebag, Complained bra. Yeah totally wack, finished pan as she incinerated the evil doctor body into ashes.

Well that was... interesting, complimented Vegeta. Goku in the other hand wasn't to alright with how the doctor's death went. That was until he noticed their hair color. Hey Vegeta?

Ask them when they get back.

Alright, fine.

With goten and super17...

How can this be!? I'm the ultimate Android! Nothing should be able hurt me, I'm incredible! Shouted a beaten super 17.

And yet here you are kneeling before me.

You were once a good guy but instead, you decided to harm others for fun, spoke goten as electric arcs formed around his form. I cannot allow your existence to be tolerated any further. Goodbye 17, finished goten as he heard 18 cries in the distance.

The next thing goten did was shocking. He took both hands before ripping 17 apart, however what happened next really put everything in shock.

Where there should've been a ripped corpse appeared two Seventeen's accept one had a coat on.

Goten dropped both of them before erasing the evil counterpart like an eraser. His sparks were the last thing seen of him before vanishing.

Thanks a lot I couldn't have... Whoa, my body it's...

Just like super17 accept for the coat, explained goten.

I was also able to take a good Portion of the energy that was taken due to your combined transformation and alter it with seals so that only you could access it, now why don't you go home and enjoy time with your family.

Thank-you so much. you really save me, I owe one.

Nah I'm good.

Thanks again, now to explain things to my wife, he murmured with shudder before receiving a hug from his now shorter twin sister.

Well I'll leave you two alone for awhile finished goten before appearing next to goku and Vegeta.

Sup folks.

Hey son!

Hmph" was Vegeta response.

Sup cabba, gohan, trunks, why the long faces? Asked goten before both of his

Vegeta let out a "hmph" before explaining the reasons before interrogating the youth as he spilled everything.

So you mean to tell me that there are two other saiyans that are females? On top of one being from another realm while the other is a female version of kakorot that isn't kin at all? I believe today was filled with too much surprise's, what a pain, Vegeta finished while rubbing his forehead.

Hey goten where are they? Asked goku while wondering if the female version of him is strong.

Good question, where are they? He said to himself before searching for their energy only to find bone hitting the back of his head.

We're up here enjoying the view of you lot, explained Terra while taking a bite out of another drum stick.

Yeah, we thought about joining in but instead we went shopping for grocery. Don't worry, I made sure to cook your meal aswell sweety, spoke Goki before seeing her counterpart.

The next thing goku knew was the female version of himself appearing before him and began asking questions about his transformations, power and skills with stars in her eyes.

Whoa, whoa! Hold on okay, I'll tell you later. Right now we have things that needs to be delt with, namely my wife and how to undo what has been done, finished goku.

The female Saiyan nodded before giving goku a huge drumstick as she reappeared near Terra to continue eating.

Okay, hey cabba, how about you tell us when you become whole again? Asked goku at which everyone stared at cabba in shock except for pan and bra. Even goten and his mate's were shocked.

I can explain it for you, spoke a voice that no one recognize.

Who are you? How is it that we didn't sense you?! Vegeta demanded at which the strange man smirked.

Why, I'm simply known as whis. I'm also cabba's teacher, he spoke getting many wide eyed looks.

Now that that's said and done. Mr cabba, it's time now.


End file.
